The Trip of Reuniting
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria and Ezra's relationship has come to a point where it needs fixing. Fast. What if Ezra has a proposal that gives them the opportunity to have the alone time they need to fix their relationship before it is broken for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Trip of Reuniting **

**I don't own PLL**

**This story will be only a few chapters long. :) This isn't proofed because I don't have the time to right now. I had originally planned to update this in a few days but I am posting it now for a friend. **

**Ezra's POV**

I wring my hands together nervously as I make my way down Rosewood High School's hallway until I was standing in front of none other than Ella Montgomery's classroom. I take a deep breath in hopes of calming the nerves that were running high in my body prior to knocking on the door. Once I knock I hear a faint 'come in' from the other side of the door. This is it, there is no backing out. I pull the door open, step into the room while shutting the door behind me.

"Ezra, what can I do for you?" Ella looks up at me curiously from the essay she had been grading.

"I came here to ask you something." I say vaguely, nervously.

She raises her eyebrows at me, "Something involving Aria?"

"Yes," I nod my head in confirmation.

"Okay, what is it?" She asks simply.

"Oh right. Well two of my good friends that I have known since high school are getting married. Their wedding was coming up in a couple of weeks and I was hoping Aria could accompany me to it."

"I'm assuming you are leaving something out here. Last time I checked you've never asked neither Byron nor me for permission about taking Aria out on a date." Ella sits back in her chair with a knowing look.

I slightly chuckle with a nod of my head.

"You've got a point there. See the wedding is actually in California, San Francisco to be specific." I inform with an anxious look.

"And how long are you hoping to take my daughter alone to the other side of the country for?" Ella crosses her arms, her gaze never leaving my face.

"A week?" I say meekly.

"When is the wedding?"

"April 18th, I was hoping we could leave Rosewood on the 13th and return either the 20th or 21st."

"Are you truly going for the wedding or do you see it as a little vacation getaway opportunity?"

"I was hoping to take her with me because things have been really rough between us lately. I want to take her away from all the impending conflicts around us and give us time to bring ourselves back to who we used to be. I can tell she is unhappy with the direction our relationship has gone and if I am being honest, I am not too thrilled either. I just want to make things right and make her happy again. Please Ella, it would mean the world to me?"

"I've noticed a difference in her over the past couple of months too. What would you do about fixing the relationship if I said Aria couldn't go with you?" Ella asks.

"I'd find a way to fix it and hope in the mean time things don't get worse or interrupt us while we're trying to work through it—which is usually what has been happening." I explain honestly.

Ella nods her head silently without responding. Several awkward minutes, for me at least, pass until Ella asks another question.

"Does Aria know about the wedding or that you are here asking for permission?"

I shake my head in denial.

"No. With everything going on lately I had completely forgotten about the wedding until I was cleaning up my apartment and found the Save The Date card. That's when I got the idea of taking Aria with me. I didn't mention anything to her about it because I didn't want to get her hopes up in case you were to say no."

"I am going over to the house tonight for a family dinner. Come by about 9 tonight and I'll tell you my answer then you can talk with Byron about it."

"Thank you, Ella. It would mean the world to me if you both said yes. I appreciate you giving me the chance to talk to you about it." I smile brightly at her with excitement running through my veins.

I turn to leave the room, however as soon as my hand reached for the doorknob Ella's voice stopped me.

"One last question before you go."

I turn around to see her getting up from her chair, walking around her desk and leaning against the front edge of it.

"Are you and Aria sleeping together, intimately I mean?"

My jaw drops slightly and my mouth instantly goes dry. My hands subconsciously wring together nervously.

"Ella, I uh—I'm not sure that's…" I trail off awkwardly.

Ella doesn't hesitate to respond to my unfinished sentence.

"A twenty-five year old man is asking me permission to take my seventeen year old daughter to the other side of the country for a week. I can ask whatever question I feel relevant and the question about if you two will be having sex on this getaway is most definitely important." Ella crosses her arms once more and stares me down intently.

"I suppose you have a point there."

I clear my throat and avoid any and all eye contact with my girlfriend's mother.

"Yes, we have slept together. With that being said I want you to know that doesn't mean we will be taking advantage of our time away together if you do say yes. We haven't been intimate in some time now due to everything going on and the slight drift formed between us." I quickly reassure her.

"However if you plan on using the time to fix your relationship that most likely entails the possibility of you two _getting together_, isn't there?" Ella had a knowing look to her features.

"I honestly couldn't give you that answer. That part of our relationship is completely and 100% up to Aria, you'd have to as her that question."

Ella simply nods her head. "Thank you for being honest. I'll see you tonight, 9 o'clock."

With that being said I hurry to walk out of the room before she has any further awkward questions for me.

After leaving the room I walk down to the classroom I was substituting in for the remainder of the year to gather my briefcase so I could head home. Once I get out to my car I pull my phone from my pocket and dial Aria's number.

"_Hey Babe, where are you?" Aria's angelic voice rings out over the phone when she picks up._

"I am on my way home now. I was wondering if you'd come over for a bit?" I ask hopeful.

"_Actually, I am here now. I came over here after school." There was a slight teasing in her tone._

"Are you now, well I guess I will see you in a few minutes."

"_I'll be waiting baby." Aria says lightly with traces of laughter in her voice._

"Love you baby, see you soon."

"_Love you too." _

I hung up my phone and slid it back into my pocket as I continue to drive through the small town.

LB

Shortly after hanging up with Aria I arrive at my apartment to see Aria lying on the couch reading a book. Aria smiled widely at me when she heard me open the door and jumped up from the couch to kiss me hello.

"I have something to talk to you about." I look her in the eyes and tighten my arms around her tiny waist.

"Is everything okay?" Her forehead creases in worry.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Here let's have a seat."

I lead Aria over to the couch and pull her down to sit in my lap. Aria lays her right arm around my neck and her left rest in her lap to fiddle with my right hand that I had placed on her thigh.

"I wanted to give you a little heads up so you wouldn't be shocked tonight when I come over." I start off but Aria instantly speaks up.

"Come over, as in to my house? Why would you do that?"

"I talked to your mom after school today about something. She told me to come over after dinner to discuss it with Byron as well as further more with her."

"What do you need to discuss with them?" Aria wonders curiously with a hint of worry.

"Two of my good friends since high school are getting married shortly. I was hoping to take you with me to their wedding, only if you want to of course." My fingers play with the hem of her skirt.

"I'd love to be your date to the wedding! When is it and where?" Aria asks with excitement in her eyes.

"You up for a sunny trip to San Francisco?" I say lightly with a laugh.

"California?" Aria's jaw drops and there is a new light in her eye that I couldn't determine.

"Now you know why I was asking your mom for permission. So what do you say?" I ask once more with hope.

"Just the two of us?" Aria bites her bottom lip.

I nod in confirmation. "Just the two of us for an entire week, all we need is your parents to say yes."

A huge smile breaks out on her beautiful face.

"I would love to go, Ez." Aria throws her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply.

"Let's just hope your dad doesn't try to kill me when I ask him. Though Ella was pretty reserved, she didn't seem like she was going to say no."

"I will be right there with you to try and convince him. It'll be hard but we can do it."

"I can't wait." Aria kisses me once more then snuggles into my arms with a smile plastered on her face.

**Aria's POV**

We had all finished eating dinner and were finishing cleaning up. Mike was up in his room, I was loading the dishwasher, and Mom was with Dad in the living room. I swallow nervously as I glance at the clock showing it was about five until nine. I can't believe Ezra really wants to take me to California with him. I will be blown away if my parents actually say yes. This is just what our relationship needs—what I need. I had just finished up the dishwasher when the doorbell rang right at nine.

"I'll get it," I call out to my parents as I hurry to the front door.

I unlock it and swing the door open to reveal my handsome boyfriend.

"Hi babe."

I stand up on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. I lace my hands in his to lead him to the living room where my parents sat.

"Ezra, Ella said you would be dropping by tonight to talk with us." My dad had a slight glare in his eyes.

"I was hoping to get your permission to take Aria to California with me for a week to attend a wedding." Ezra says straightforward.

"Excuse me." Byron scoffs. "Why would I allow you to do that? You don't take advantage of her enough here that you have to take her across the country to do it?"

"Dad!" I yell.

"Byron, just listen to what he has to say." Ella says calmly.

"That is not my intention at all. I would never hurt or take advantage of her. All I want is to give Aria this time to make up for lacking as a boyfriend towards her." Ezra shifts his weight anxiously.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't do that here."

You could see the anger building up in Bryon's eyes. I knew he would never listen to reason from Ezra or even myself. Byron can't stand Ezra and based on his reaction right now I don't think our chances look good. Every time Ezra would say something Byron would manage to come back with some kind of rebuttal.

"Mom will you please talk to dad and tell him how Ezra is **not** hurting me and that isn't what this trip entails?" I ask her with pleading eyes.

Mom nods her head with a small reassuring smile.

"You two go up to your room while your dad and I talk."

"I don't want them alone in her room. Absolutely not." Byron refuses with a look as if he were about to kill Ezra.

I roll my eyes at Byron.

"Fine, we'll go sit on the porch."

With my hand still in Ezra's we walk out the front door without another word. It was pure dark outside due to the lateness of the night. Ezra moved us over to the porch swing and gave me a smile. He took a seat on the far left, got situated then motions for me to sit. I move so my legs rest up on the long bench and my upper body is laid against Ezra's side with his arms wrapped around me. Our hands play with each other, tracing smooth patterns on the soft skin as we gaze up at the stars. You could faintly hear Ella and Byron arguing about the topic at hand inside. As usual Byron was saying some pretty nasty stuff about Ezra that just infuriated me to no end.

I turn my head from its place in Ezra's lap until my lips neared his forearm. I place light kisses all along his warm skin before I look up at him.

"Don't listen to him nothing he says about you is true." I whisper lowly to him.

"As much as I'd like to believe that we both know that some of it is true."

Ezra smiles sadly while running his hand through my straightened hair.

"Don't say that." I snuggle my head closer to his body and enjoy the feeling of being so close to him. The feeling of it being just him and I with no one else to interrupt our rare moment is what I live for and wish we could experience more often.

Meanwhile inside the house the yelling had finally stopped. Ella lowers her voice as she looks her ex-husband head on.

"You need to get over this grudge you have. He has done nothing to be treated the way you do. If and when he ever hurts her **then** and only then will I allow you to kill him." Ella says to a fuming Byron.

"He is hurting her Ella, everyday he is taking away her innocence, her childhood." Byron said regretfully.

"But he isn't. Look out the window and tell me what you see." Ella says softly.

Byron turns around and forces himself to look out the window. He stares at his little girl laying on the porch swing with her much older boyfriend.

"Now tell me, do you see a couple of irresponsible teenagers making out trying to 'get it on' while they are alone in a dark, somewhat secluded place? Or do you see two mature people waiting patiently and enjoying each other's company without their tongue shoved down the other's throat? It is just one week Byron, we will set ground rules and it will be fine."

Several silent minutes passed between the two as they look out the window.

"Fine, she can go. But I swear to god if she comes back hurt or pregnant I will kill him." Byron mutters before walking over to the cart of alcohol in the corner of the room, pours himself a glass then heads upstairs.

Ella watches as her former husband traipses up to his room, the place they had shared for nearly seventeen years. She couldn't help but smile for her daughter; tonight may have been somewhat of a breakthrough for Byron on his outlook for Ezra. All she can do is hope neither Aria nor Ezra do anything to push Byron off of the slight track to acceptance that he has just begun.

**Let me just say you all know me and my writing therefore you all know this story WILL have sex in it. It won't be until a couple chapters in because Aria and Ezra have to bring their relationship to a point where they are ready for the intimacy again. But I promise this isn't a story where there is only one sex chapter and the sex chapter is NOT at the end of the story. Promise. Hope you all enjoy this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own PLL**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was not expecting to get 20+ reviews so quickly. I really hope everyone enjoys this story and it meets everyone's expectations. : )**

**Aria's POV**

Two weeks had passed quickly and it was finally the day for Ezra and me to leave for California. I was shocked when Ezra informed me that his friends that were getting married were paying for our airfare as well as hotel suite for the entire week we are in California. Ezra had told them it wasn't necessary of them but they had both insisted saying they wanted one of their best friends since high school to have an enjoyable time and not have to pay a thing.

Ella said she would drive Ezra and me to the airport so Ezra's car wouldn't have to sit down there for a whole week at a whopping $34 a day just for a parking spot. Also I think one of the reasons she was so persistent about it was because if she picked us up from his apartment and then dropped us off she had several opportunities to talk with us and run through the rules once more.

Ella and I were currently silently standing in the elevator in Ezra's apartment building making our way up to the infamous 3B. My bags were already in the car, all we needed to do was pick up Ezra and we'd be off. She had wanted to come up the apartment with me to "have a talk with you and Ezra" as she had said back in the car. Within no time the elevator dings and we walk out of the ordinary elevator. Ella follows me down the hall to his door. As we walk down the hall I heard muffled voices from the inside of the apartment that sounded like shouting.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning, who could that possibly be?" Ella wonders aloud.

I internally sigh and roll my eyes. Don't tell me Maggie is just now here to pick up Malcolm. Ezra had told me over the phone last night that Malcolm had to stay they night due to Maggie's need to take care of something but she had assured him she would pick him up prior to 7am for him to leave for our 8:25am flight.

"Congratulations, you'll probably be meeting your possible future step-grandson." I say sarcastically as we continue down the hall.

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes if he and Maggie are dealing with something." Ella hesitates.

"…Aria…" I turn my head to face the door when I heard my name roughly coming out of one of their mouths.

I move to stand directly in front of the door and slowly turn the doorknob and push the door open a crack so I could hear quickly. I could hear my mother quietly scolding me for eavesdropping behind me but I ignored her protest. I needed to know what was going on. I am sick of all these secrets and lies in my life.

"Why can't you watch him for me? I have a job interview that I need to be there for." Maggie argues.

"Because I am going to be on the other side of the country, I'm not sure how much help I can be 2,700 miles away." Ezra replied instantly.

"I need you to watch him on Friday, the wedding is on Wednesday. I don't see why you can't fly back here Thursday and be here Friday."

I peek my head slightly inside the door to see Maggie crossing her arms at Ezra as they stand near the bed and Malcolm sitting on the couch playing a game on his iPod while listening to music, most likely blocking out the arguing.

"I can't do that because I am not coming back until Sunday which you already know."

"Okay great just change the day to Thursday. What is coming home a couple days early going to do?" Maggie rolls her eyes at Ezra.

"I already rearranged my plans for him to stay here over night spur of the moment. Just because I am new to his life doesn't mean that you can treat me like some sort of babysitter to watch him at your beck and call." Ezra says irritated.

"I am not treating you like his babysitter. You have missed out on seven years of his life because of that appalling mother of yours. You want to be in his life and I give you the opportunities but you are acting like he is more of a burden than your son."

"Just stop right there. I would never call him a burden. This week is solely about Aria and Me. I only have one more chance to fix the patches in our relationship before I lose the one woman I love more than the world and couldn't live without. If even one goddamn thing goes amiss on our trip then she will probably tell me that is the last straw. I have put her through way too much in our time together and I sure as hell am not about to ruin this trip for her in anyway. I am taking a week, just one week off from any responsibility I have that does not involve my girlfriend." Ezra fumes at her.

"When you are a parent you don't have the option of taking off from your responsibilities." Maggie snaps right back.

Ezra simply shrugs his shoulder.

"I'm new to all this. I am learning step by step how to become a parent. But none of that matters. Yes I have missed out on seven whole years but that just shows you can go one week without me. If that is harsh or unsettling well then I am sorry but there is nothing I can do. When it comes to me possibly losing Aria forever I will do whatever it takes to put all my focus into her and giving her what she needs."

"Ezra…" Maggie simply shakes her head in anger.

"If you'll excuse me I should have left over 10 minutes ago if I want to get to the airport on time then I need to hurry along." Ezra says calmly.

"Just like that you are going to end this discussion? There is still more we need to sort out like what to do about Friday?" Maggie looks at Ezra incredulously.

"Yes I am because there is nothing more to discuss. I am going out of town with my girlfriend, we will be back Sunday night. Once I get settled I will give you a call and we can discuss things further if need be. Now it's best you and Malcolm get going if you want to avoid traffic." Ezra says calmly.

I turn to look at Ella who had very clearly heard everything that had been said. I take a deep breath, knock on the door then push it all the way open to look as if I just arrived.

"Oh Maggie, hi. I didn't realize you'd still be here." I say in a fake sweet tone. Over her shoulder I could see Ezra smirking slightly sensing my lying.

"Actually Malcolm and I were just leaving." Maggie spat with an attitude.

Ella soon joined us inside the apartment, she simply stood inside the doorway awkwardly observing the scene in front of her. Malcolm must have caught the movement being made in the corner of his eye because he abruptly tossed his iPod on the couch and ran over to me.

"Aria! Ezra didn't tell me you were coming over." Malcolm wrapped his arms around my waist to give me a hug.

I could tell Maggie was not pleased with her son being so attached with me but bit her tongue.

"He didn't? Well what are we going to do with him?" I shake my head playfully at him.

"Are we going to play today? I miss playing trains with you! Don't tell Ezra, but you are a much better conductor." Malcolm whispers the last part quietly in hopes of Ezra not hearing.

I couldn't help but giggle at his confession. I squat down to his height to whisper right back.

"Ezra and I are actually going away on a trip for a week but I'll see what we can do about getting together sometime soon to play trains again. Sound like a plan?"

"Deal!" Malcolm smiled enthusiastically at me.

"We better get going Malcolm. Grab all your stuff." Maggie says impatiently to him.

"Do I have to go? I like hanging out with Aria and Ezra." He pouts.

"Now Malcolm." Maggie's tone was short and showed her displeasure with her son's confession.

"Okay." Malcolm says sadly while going to collect his belongings.

A mere five minutes later he had his things and they were walking out the door muttering a quiet goodbye.

"Well seeing as we are running all the more late now why don't we just talk in the car?" Ella says in hopes of breaking the awkward silence.

"Um okay, sure. Thank you Ella and I am sorry if you both had to hear any of that." Ezra says truly apologetic.

"It's okay babe, we'll talk about it later." I smile reassuringly toward Ezra so he knew I wasn't upset with him.

With that Ezra grabs his duffle bag and we all head out of the apartment.

I was excited as well as nervous about what would take place during this trip. I wanted nothing more than to work through this and for us to figure out some sort of solution to our relationship problem. However at the same time I can't help but doubt that this week away may not turn out to be what we were hoping for. What if we get all the way to California and suddenly we realize there isn't a plausible solution? Will we just be stuck there with each other in a hotel room awkwardly until the wedding approaches? And what about Malcolm and Maggie? They are one of the big red flags on our list of problems. This isn't some fantasy land where poof they are gone just because they cause unpleasant issues for us.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized we had walked out to Mom's car. I don't even remember walking out of the elevator let alone climbing in the car. Ezra and I had climbed into the backseat to be close to each other. Ezra sat on the right side behind the empty passenger seat and I sat in the middle seat with my hand resting on his thigh where as his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Okay so we are going to go over the ground rules again." Ella says as she begins our drive to the airport.

I couldn't help but groan as I snuggled more into Ezra's side.

"Mom there is nothing more to go over. Don't get pregnant. Don't do anything illegal. Be safe. And lastly, don't let me get kidnapped. We got it mom I promise."

Ella looks up in the rearview mirror with a look on her face causing me to bite back a laugh.

"Well who needs to sugarcoat things when you can be straight up blunt?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You have your point." Ella says in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

The rest of the drive consisted of the occasional small talk between the three of us. It had felt wonderful to sit curled up in Ezra's arms for more than two seconds. I honestly cannot recall the last time he has actually held me in his arms as we enjoyed an intimate couple's moment. My head was going through all the options of what may happen this week and I just wanted my brain to stop. I wanted for once to just stop thinking. To no longer be stressed or anxious. I just wanted to take a deep breath and feel calm, relaxed and happy. I hope this trip can help do that.

* * *

Ezra and I were just about to go through security so we were saying our goodbyes to Ella. Ezra had stepped away a little to give her and I some privacy.

"Thank you for this mom, you don't know how much we need it." I smile appreciatively at her.

"After this morning in his apartment I think I have a better idea on what you are dealing with."

"Maggie isn't usually like that." I strangely found myself defending her.

"I hope not."

Ella pulls me into a hug and hugs me tightly to her I return the hug and hold her happily.

"I really hope everything works out for you two. If anything at all happens between you two and you want to come back early just call me and I'll take care of it." She whispers in my ear.

When we pull back from the embrace I smile at her.

"Thank you. I better get going don't want to miss the flight. I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye Aria, I'll pick you two up when your flight gets in. I love you baby girl. Have fun this week."

"I will, love you too." With a small wave I turn to walk over where Ezra had been politely waiting for me.

"All set?" He asks while slipping his hand in my smaller one.

"Yes." I look him in the eye with a smile on my face and hope in my eyes.

After while we were sitting on the plane flying in the smooth air after takeoff. I was sitting at the window seat and Ezra was in the seat next to me while the third seat was thankfully empty. I had excused myself to go to the restroom and had asked Ezra to get my purse down from the carry on bin up top. I don't think I need to point out the obvious but I think we all know I am way too short to even open the damn things let alone get something out of it. When I return to our seats I saw Ezra leaned over picking up the contents of my purse then placing my purse on the seat.

"Weren't you taught not to go through a woman's purse?" I tease him.

"I wasn't I swear! I accidently dropped it and everything fell out." Ezra quickly sputtered out.

"I'm just messing with you babe, I know you wouldn't go through my things. Thank you for getting it down for me." I return to my seat and place a kiss to his lips.

I look down at my purse and pull out my sketching book and pencil to place in my lap then sit my pure down at my feet. Ezra wraps his right arm around my body and slips his fingers up under my shirt to caress the skin right above my hips where my shorts began. His smooth fingers traced circled on my soft, warm skin and I snuggled close into his side. I was very thankful that you could lift up the armrests or else we wouldn't be about to cuddle as comfortably as we are.

"What's that?" He asks lowly in my ear as he pulls the hair away from the right side of my face completely.

"My sketch book."

"How come I've never seen you with it before?" He asks curiously.

"It holds all my private drawings as well as a few of my drawings for my Hollis Art Class."

"Oh okay. Any chance I can see one of your masterpieces?" Ezra wonders.

I bite my lip nervously then turn to open up my book. I slowly flip through page by page allowing him to take in every image I had created. When I realized what the next page was I quickly flipped it with another one desperately praying he hadn't caught what I just did.

"Wait go back, I didn't see the last one."

"Yeah you did, see." I keep ahold of two pages prior and flip back to show him a page he's already seen.

"No there is two there."

Ezra moves to hold the book and turns the averaged sized 9x11" drawing pad horizontal and flips to the unseen page. My face reddens and I see his jaw drop when he sees the page.

"You drew me." He states.

"Yes." I whisper faintly.

"You drew me _very_ naked."

"Okay we can close this now." I say hurriedly trying to take it back.

"When did you draw this?" Ezra asks while taking in the image of his exposed body lying in his bed partially tangled in his sheets.

"The last time we made love. You had fallen asleep and I woke up a couple hours later and couldn't get back to sleep so I grabbed my sketch pad from my purse and began sketching." I respond lowly, sadly.

"January 8th… Has it really been that long?" His voice was just as soft as well as surprised, his thumb running over the corner of the page where the date was written.

I nod my head and take back the pad. "I date all my drawing."

I could tell he was taken back at the realization that we haven't made love since January 8th and it was currently April 18th.

No words were spoken as I settle in my seat and flip to the page I needed. After a few minutes had passed Ezra wrapped his arm around me once more and returned to our prior position.

"What are you working on now?" He asks softly with hesitation.

"Our assignment was to create something that portrays the place we feel most comfortable or safe. I'm drawing the apartment."

In the corner of my eye I could see Ezra smiling before he leaned over to kiss my temple.

No words needed to be spoken for the rest of the flight. We were snuggled together the entire time.

* * *

After a very long flight we had landed in San Francisco, California at 1pm Pacific Time. Ezra and I were both tired from getting up at such an ungodly hour this morning plus the long flight. All we wanted to do was get to our hotel and collapse in the bed. It had taken a while to get our luggage but once we did we walked out front to get a taxi to drive us to the hotel. I had texted Ella during the drive to tell her we arrived and it was going smoothly so far.

When we got to the four star hotel Ezra checked us in and we dragged ourselves upstairs to our room. We didn't even stop to take in the astonishing suite. We both dropped our bags inside the door and went off to find the bed. From there Ezra stripped down to his boxers and I kicked off my convers, socks, and denim shorts before crawling under the covers. We both sighed in bliss at how welcoming the giant bed was. Ezra and I were spooning as some would call it. We were on our sides with Ezra lying snugly behind me and his arm wrapped around me.

Believe it or not this is one of the handful of times we have slept in each other's arms since that very memorable evening of January 8th before things went downhill.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter three portrays Aria and Ezra talking through their relationship and there difficulties. I am really excited for both chapters three and four… they are both very meaningful and important to them working through things. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. : ) Sorry for not proofing. Chapter 3 is already written and I will be starting chapter four later today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own PLL**

**Even though I just updated chapter two, I am updating this way early for one of my friend's birthday, Katrin. Please wish her a happy birthday! :) **

**Aria's POV**

I wince slightly when I wake up with sunlight streaming directly into my eyes. I burry my head deep in the comfortable pillow surrounding my head and close my eyes in hopes of falling back asleep. However my eyes shot open when I felt an arm pulling on my body. I hesitantly look over my shoulder to see Ezra sound asleep behind me subconsciously pulling me closer together. I was currently in my tee shirt and panties where as Ezra was only dressed in his boxers. It has been such a long period of time since we have actually slept in the same bed together let alone with our arms around each other. This moment alone made my heart ache and wish we could find a way out of this rut but at the same time I know I have to be realistic to the fact that we may not work it out.

Not wanting to wake him up or lose the somewhat intimate feeling we share right now I lie still in the bed only allowing my eyes to travel around the beautiful room. It was very clear his friends either had a plentiful of money or else they were just being overly generous with the hotel they booked for us to stay in. Ezra and I had both been so tired when we got in last night that we just walked right over to the bed and collapsed without even turning the lights on.

After nearly thirty minutes of laying here in Ezra's arms I carefully lift his arm from around my waist and grab a pillow to put in my place so he wouldn't sense the movement change. Once out of the warm bed I grab my short denim shorts from the floor and slip them on. I decided to walk over balcony door, unlock it and slowly slide it open. I step out in the warm California air and enjoy the stunning sight. Our hotel was near the beach allowing us to faintly hear the waves as they crashed into shore.

I stood here for the longest time leaned against the railing just clearing my mind of everything running through my brain that had been stressing me out. I was also preparing myself in some levels knowing once Ezra wakes up we will need to start talking about the issues in our relationship. There were so many things I needed to tell him but at the same time I was afraid to. Everything I had kept from him I did for the same reason – I was terrified of his reaction. Now here I was in a hotel room with him in a strange state about to confess everything. What terrified me of that statement was if I wanted to bolt I couldn't because there was no place for me to go.

"Good morning, Sweetheart" Ezra's tired voice greets me from behind.

Slightly started jump a little before turning around to see Ezra standing in his boxers still but had also pulled his shirt on.

"Hey," my voice was low and I offer a small smile.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks, walking over to the railing next to me.

"Just taking in the view." I say mindlessly after turning my focus back to the palm trees and deep blue ocean.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asks after a few minutes of silence pass.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?" He wonders aloud.

I shrug my shoulders. "Everything, this trip, you and I, our relationship." I name off the never ending list of what consumed my mind.

"We'll get through this. That's what this week is for, talking through it all and clearing up any feelings, secrets, or misunderstandings." Ezra reassures while his hand gently caresses the small of my back.

"I know and I hope we manage to find a way to save what little we have left without having to force the issue." I admit sadly.

"We could talk through it now if you're up to it?"

I nod my head faintly. "I think the sooner the better because we both know it isn't going to be a quick one and done conversation to fix it—we need all the uninterrupted time we can get."

"Alright, come on."

Ezra lightly grasps my little hand in his much bigger one and leads me back into the hotel room and over to the sofa. We had left the balcony door open to let in the warm air. We both take a seat on the couch and I put some space between us. I sat leaned against the arm with my legs crisscrossed on the couch while Ezra sat in the middle of the couch with his body turned to face me. Ezra motioned for me to begin.

We both took a deep breath before beginning.

"I feel like we aren't who we used to be. I know people change over time but not like this, this relationship doesn't hold the same desires and the same characteristics it used to. We went from Student/Teacher to having an open to the public relationship to now one that revolves around a child and his mother. I don't feel important anymore or like I get any of your attention; Maggie and Malcolm get it all."

"Aria, you are the most important person in my life. Yes I have to admit Malcolm has been on the receiving end of my attention more than you have lately but I am just trying to make up for these last seven years and get past the shock of me actually having a kid." Ezra explains with sincerity.

"I understand this is a lot for you to take in but over the past couple of months with everything going on since your whole family has come into the picture you have not once asked me how I felt. I have been struggling with all this by myself. I can't ask my parents for advice because it involved your private business and it's not like I can ask the girls—they would be more clueless in what to do than I am!"

"I'm sorry, I've put you in a very poor situation that I didn't think of how it could have affected you." Ezra bows his head looking down at his lap.

"I want to work through this Ezra, I want us to be together but I can't go back to how things are right now. There is just so much that has happened that a part of me feels like breaking up is the only option." I admit painfully.

"No, no baby don't say that! We can make it work. I swear to you I'll do everything in my power to make you happy again." Ezra pleads desperately with me.

"Ezra…" I shake my head with tears in my eyes.

"No," he whispers faintly.

"Before we discuss things anything further there is a something you need to know."

"What's wrong?"

God I can't believe I am about to tell him possibly the biggest secret I have kept from him so far. I had to say it quickly before I lose my courage.

"Wes kissed me when you went to go see Malcolm." I cast my gaze down on my hands that were fiddling with the fray on my shorts so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"He what?" Ezra shouted causing me to flinch at the loudness in his tone.

"We were in my room and he was reciting poetry then it just happened. He leaned in and kissed me. I push him away a second later and told him we couldn't. I swear to you that I did!" I stutter my defense.

"What the hell was he doing in your room with you?"

"Your mother had found out Wes was staying in your apartment and bribed your landlord for a key. Wes had nowhere to stay so I told him he could spend the night at my place." I explain.

Ezra gives me this look that instantly caused me to jump to my own defense.

"Don't give me that look! I wasn't about to make him sleep in his car."

"I just…" Ezra sighs and shakes his head. "Is that what you were talking about in the voicemail you were leaving for him that first time you came into my apartment after I returned from Delaware?"

"Yes," I whisper barely audible.

"So you just blatantly lied to me when I asked you about it." Ezra states rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, I panicked. It was the first time I had seen you since you got back and you were happy, things were relatively okay with us. I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Aria how many more times am I going to find out you've kissed someone else during our relationship?"

"Believe me when I say I didn't want to kiss him. He started it Ezra, not me. I just got caught up in the moment that is all. I don't have any romantic feelings for him." I say desperately trying to get him to listen.

"Does he have feelings for you? Why am I even asking that, of course he does! That explains why he was so content with hanging out in my apartment while I was away and spending time with you. God I just." Ezra shook his head, got up from the couch and paced around the hotel room.

"Ezra, there is nothing between me and Wesley." I stress to him.

He doesn't say anything in reply to me, he simply stands at the window looking out keeping his back to me. I let out a sigh and sink back into the couch. This was **not** going to be an easy week.

"You've kept this from me for all this time." Ezra mutters quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry," seems to be the only thing I could whimper out.

After several deadly silence minutes Ezra finally turned around to face me.

"I just want us to get back to a stable relationship and that means confessing everything there is between us. I think I am more furious with Wes for overstepping his boundaries during a time where you were upset and vulnerable which is my fault for putting you in that mindset than being mad at you for the kiss."

"So that's it you aren't going to yell at me or anything?" The fact I was shocked was clearly evident in my voice.

"I would never yell at you." Ezra says softy while walking back over to the couch. He sits much closer to me this time and hold my hands in his, caressing the top of my hands with his thumbs.

"I don't want you to be afraid or hesitant to tell me anything. I promise you honey that if you need or want to tell me anything I will not yell at you. I may get upset but I wouldn't yell." Ezra says reassuringly.

"Okay, I promise to keep that in mind if anything ever comes up."

Ezra leans forward to place a light kiss on my lips while his hands still delicately held mine.

"I know things have been really hard with Maggie and Malcolm in the picture but it will all be better soon. We'll work out some kind of schedule or something."

"I don't mind spending time with you and Malcolm but sometimes I need alone time with you without a seven year old watching and overhearing everything we say or do."

Ezra nods his head with knowing look. "I understand and we'll work on that."

"You know we both probably need to find a time when we can talk with Maggie about everything without Malcolm there to hear what might be said." I say cautiously.

"You're right we do, especially after the attitude she had with you yesterday morning in my apartment. You up for a trip to Delaware once we get back to Rosewood?" Ezra laughs lightly quickly lifting the mood.

"I am always up to spending time with you." I smile shyly at him then giggle at the look he gives me.

From that point on the mood had been lighten drastically between us. We had spent the remainder of the day on the couch just talking. It was all the flat out, non-sugar coated truth. I for one felt ten times better now that everything was out in the open and I could tell Ezra seems more relaxed too. It felt good to just talk endlessly about how we've been feeling and where we want our relationship to go. And I don't mean it was one of those mushy talking about our feelings either, it was just open talking and reconnecting between us. We of course still had some obstacles to get through but after how well today went I know we will get through them by the remainder of the week.

**Ezra's POV**

A lot of things had been confessed today. I'm not sure how I feel about some of them but overall I feel horrible for making Aria feel the way she does. I knew I haven't been treating her like I should have but I didn't realize exactly to what degree it had come to. As I had sat there listening to her telling me her perspective on everything that has happened I made a promise to myself to never treat her this poorly again.

Before we knew it the time had flown to just after 8 at night. We had decided to have Papa John's Pizza for dinner. I had already called in our order and told them which hotel it was. Surprisingly enough they said they will bring it to the room instead of just inside the lobby.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable before the pizza gets here." Aria says getting up from the couch and walking over to her bag.

"I should probably put some shorts on so I don't answer the door in my boxers then." I say jokingly while I get up from the couch.

"I certainly wouldn't mind you opening the door in what you have one. The pizza man may not agree though." Aria giggles lightheartedly at me.

"I think I'll go with the shorts."

"If you insist." She playfully pouts before retuning her gaze to her bag in front of her.

Aria pulls out what she was looking for and proceeded to walk over to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her to change clothes. A part of me was disappointed when I watch the bathroom door shutting behind her because she didn't change clothes out here in front of me. Now I don't mean that in a sexual way. By her not changing in front of me then she is obviously still uncomfortable about something, we have seen each other naked more times to count so she doesn't have anything to hide. I just want us to be back to where we used to be—fully comfortable walking around in next to nothing clothing or just plain naked, keeping everything open and honest, having fun, just being a real couple. Right now none of those things are happening but we are working towards it.

A little over five minutes later Aria stepped out of the bathroom in a deep purple, tight tank top and little black shorts she has worn to bed a few times as well as her hair up in a high pony tail. She took her clothes that were currently wadded up in a ball over to her bag and tossed them on top of it.

"So you have yet to tell me about your friends that are getting married." Aria speaks up to pull me from my daze when she sits down on the couch next to me.

"Their names are Jasmine and Matt, I have known them since high school. Jasmine has become a very successful lawyer as well as Matt which is why they were more than welcome to pay for our airfare and hotel stay. I think you'll really get along with Jasmine, she is very sweet and much like yourself. Matt loves to joke around and have fun but he knows when it is time to be serious." I say thinking of the last time I had seen the both of them.

"Do they know anything about you being my former teacher and my age?" Aria asks after a few minutes.

"They do not, it's not a secret but if you don't want them knowing then I understand that too. I'm sure Jasmine will try to sneak you away at some point throughout the day because she knows I am head over heels for you so she will talk you up."

"This isn't going to be one of those times where all the bridesmaids gossip about the sexiest man there only to find out that they've all slept with him then his girlfriend walk in the room while they all talk about how good in bed he is, right?" Aria raised her eyebrow at me.

I couldn't help but fall into a fit of laugher.

Aria shoves my chest playfully. "I'm serious! You are a sexy man that any woman would take if they could."

Once I composed myself I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer to me on the couch.

"Aria," I say will all laughter gone and completely serious. "I can promise you I have never slept or had any relations with them. Tomorrow will be a fun day. No one is going to hit on me, especially since I will have you to show off as my beautiful girlfriend. There is nothing to worry about." I reassure her.

A faint smile graces her lips. It was evident Aria was pleased with my answer and reassurance. I lean forward to kiss her soft, pink lips. The kiss was tender and sweet, it was just what we both needed. Aria opens her mouth a little bit to tease me while her hands find my chest to caress. My tongue lightly ran across her bottom lip and I could feel her smiling in the kiss and a soft moan escaping her mouth. Just as my tongue had eased into her mouth the unmistakable sound of a knock on the door broke us from the remarkable kiss.

"2,700 miles from home and _that_ still manages to interrupt us." Aria whispers against my lips with a sigh.

"Maybe we'll have to start putting a sign on the door whenever we're together that tells people to go away?" I crack a smile and kiss her one last time before walking toward the hotel room door.

"Or we could move far away and not tell anyone our address, then we'll never have anyone coming to the door at the worst of times." Aria offers with a satisfied shrug.

"Very possible." I grin at her just as I was about to open the door. "Why don't you find us a movie to watch before we go to sleep for the night?"

I hear a faint "Okay" and the sound of her picking up the remote from the coffee table in front of her.

I give the teenage delivery boy money for the pizza and a tip before taking the cardboard box to the living room area. Aria was still flipping through the movie options while I turned off all of the lights in the room so the only light was from the 47 inch flat screen in the room. Once everything was settled I take a seat on the couch next to Aria, wrap my right arm around her warm body and grab myself a slice of pizza.

"Did you find something you want to watch?" I ask once comfortable.

"Can we watch 'Safe Haven'?" Aria looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, whatever you'd like baby."

A smile graces her face, "Thank you babe!"

Not long into the movie Aria and I had finished the pizza and were curled into each other's arms. Before we had even gotten halfway into the movie Aria had moved to snuggle into my lap. It has been such a long time since we have at a moment like this. I cannot express how much I have missed holding her in my arms, kissing her, caresses her arm, leg, or side as I hold her close to me. I bow my head down to kiss her neck softly until my lips reach her ear.

"I promise, you will always be safe and never allow any man to put a hand on you." I whisper softly into her ear in reference to the movie.

From what I have gathered so far the husband is an abusive cop and his wife had managed to escape him after he had physically and sexually abused her. The wife had run away to a small town and was hiding out from her husband who was trying to track her down. Every time there was a flashback of when the husband had hurt the woman I would pull Aria even closer and kiss her temple.

The two and a half hour movie flew by before we knew it. I had to admit, it really was a wonderful movie. I now understand why Aria had wanted to see it so badly when it was in theaters. A frown forms on my lips when I realize why she never got to see it; I was busy with Malcolm and kept cancelling.

I look down at Aria who had moved her head to rest in the crook of my neck when the credits had begun to roll across the screen. I knew she was tired and near falling asleep so I pick up the remote to turn off the TV then carry her to bed. She was barely awake when I lay her down on the mattress and pull the comforter back from the bed so I could tuck her in. She let out a quiet sigh and snuggled into the pillow with a soft smile on her face.

"Goodnight baby, I love you so much. I promise to fix everything and make you the happiest girl in the world." I place a lingering kiss on her forehead then strip down to my boxers and climb into the other side of the bed.

We were slowly accomplishing the things our relationship needed fixed, but all that matters is that we **are** working toward a good place for us.

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter is the wedding and trust me, I think you will all be pleased with the next chapter ;) Oh and I should mention there is only three more chapters left. Also my other story, Forever Loved, only has 4-5 chapters left. Please review! And a Happy Happy Birthday to Katrin! Sorry this isn't proofed, didn't have time to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own PLL **

**Thank you all so damn much for all these reviews… I love you all! :)**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I were currently walking up the stairs of the church that held the wedding. It was the perfect day for a wedding; the sun was shining, there was a light breeze in the air and it had to be about 70 degrees outside. I was wearing a strapless, lavender colored, torso hugging, knee high dress. My black heels softly clack as I walk up the concrete steps. My right hand was laced in Ezra's while my left hand ensured the skirt of my dress didn't flow too much in the breeze. Ezra was dressed in my favorite suit of his. It was a soft grey color with a white button down under his suit coat, this time he was tie free with a few of the top buttons undone.

Several of the guests were standing out front of the church socializing with each other before the wedding began. The second we walked through the doors I was in pure awe. The church was stunning. There was a long hall on both sides when you first walk in and then there was two double doors about twenty feet in that led into the Sanctuary.

"This place is beautiful." I say aloud to myself when I see the beautifully decorated sanctuary.

It had red rose petals lining the isle along the pews. There were far too many gorgeous decorations to name them all. What caught my eye the most would have been the huge stain glass window on the back wall.

"I would expect nothing less from Jasmine, she's always had an eye for design on how things should look."

As we were admiring the church a woman who appeared to be Ezra's aged suddenly walked up from behind us.

"Ezra Fitz, how are you and who is this beautiful woman with you?" A tall woman with pin straight black hair asks enthusiastically.

"Amanda, I have been wonderful. This is my magnificent girlfriend, Aria." Ezra introduces me and the two of us share our own hellos.

"Jasmine told me you were bringing someone but she didn't mention how stunning she would be. I can just about bet all the girls from high school are going to be all the more jealous that you have such a gorgeous girlfriend." Amanda smiles with sincerity in her voice.

I couldn't help but blush as she went on about how beautiful I was and how lucky Ezra is.

"How did you know I was here anyway, we came much earlier than planned?" Ezra wonders.

"I was back with Jasmine and the rest of the bridesmaids. Stacy thought she saw you walking up the steps and I had to come see for myself. Also Jasmine wanted me to try and steal Aria away for a bit." She explains.

Oh god, Ezra really wasn't joking when he said she would probably want to talk to me and socialize. This can go one of two ways. I could feel extremely awkward being in a room with a bunch of women in their mid-twenties or it could be completely natural girl talk. Let's hope it's the latter.

Sensing my apprehensions look, Amanda gives me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we don't bite. Just some harmless talking; besides we can tell you all those embarrassing stories of when Ezra was a teenager if you'd like."

"How can I say no to that?" I laugh at Ezra's reaction. "Bye babe, I'll see you soon." I kiss his cheek before following Amanda.

She leads me back out into the hallway Ezra and I were in previously and walks down the hall, turns a corner then walks into one of the many doors. Once inside I see five women in casual shorts and tank tops perfecting each other's makeup and hair.

"Everyone, this is Aria, Ezra's girlfriend." Amanda says to all the woman when they turn to see who came into the room.

"Aria, this is Charlotte, Stacy, Kristina, Andrea, and lastly the woman of the day, Jasmine."

She introduces me to each of the woman. They were all tall, much taller than me. They all had their own uniqueness to them but at the same time they seem somewhat similar. Charlotte and Andrea have long honey blonde hair where as all the other women have brunette hair. They were all friendly so far, it seems as if this will go by smoothly.

"Aria, that's a beautiful name. How in the world did Ezra manage to get a stunning woman like you to date him? He was always turning away the girls in school." Jasmine asks while pulling me over to a chair where she had previously been sitting.

Charlotte was currently putting on Jasmines makeup for her so we talked while Charlotte was doing her magic.

"It's a really long story. We met in a bar one day and started talking one thing led to another and here we are." I smile with a shrug of my shoulders.

"How long have you guys been dating?" She asks curiously.

"It'll be our two year anniversary this September."

"I've got to ask, are you as big of a bookworm as he is?" She gives me a knowing look.

"Without a doubt, I am also just as crazy about writing as he is." I grin sheepishly.

"You must be the perfect girl for him then!" She laughs softly.

Once Charlotte announces she was finished with Jasmine's light makeup she goes to find her bridesmaid dress to get dressed as well as everyone else. Jasmine lowers her voice to ensure only I could hear her.

"Ezra and I were always very close friends in school though he never shared any of his writing with me. When we graduated college I had always worried he wouldn't find the woman that would bring him out of his shell and make him open up about personal things. Just by talking with you I can see how you two have made it nearly two years together; you are the female version of him. I'm glad he's found someone as special as you that he can be himself with. Without indulging too much into the past I'll say his two major ex-girlfriends are nothing compared to how wonderful you are for him." She gives me a warm smile and I struggle not to tear up at her words.

"I'm sorry if I am overstepping my place after all we've only just met. I just, Ezra was always that one guy friend that was always there for me so you don't know just how pleased I am he has someone as wonderful as you."

"You aren't overstepping at all. Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say. He really is an amazing man, I completely understand where you're coming from."

"So Aria, we've always wondered, how is ol' Ezra Fitz in bed?" Andrea asks abruptly.

My mouth drops open slightly and my cheeks quickly flush bright red.

"Andrea!" Jasmine quickly scolds when she senses my uncomfortableness.

"It's just a question." She shrugs.

"Sorry, she's obviously had too much champagne this afternoon." Amanda quickly apologizes and gets Andrea to keep quiet.

"I'm so sorry about her." Jasmine says with full sincerity.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it." I shift in my seat and look down at my lap hoping my cheeks will resume their usual shade soon.

"Amanda have you seen Kristina, she was going to help me with my hair?" Jasmine asks in a panic when she sees the time.

"Last I knew she had to run over to where the men were getting ready because there was an issue so she went to handle it." Amanda explains.

"We are supposed to be walking out of here in twenty minutes and I still need to get my dress on. I knew I should have hired someone to do my hair." I could see her panicking and going into full stress mode. Her previous calmness had surprised me and now I felt horrible that she was panicking.

"I could help?" I offer sheepishly.

"Really?" Jasmine asks with hope.

"I don't know what kind of hair style you want but for the most part I can do just about anything with a curling iron and a straightener."

"You are a life saver, Aria."

Jasmine walks over to what I assume to be her purse on the other side of the room and pulls out a folded piece of paper that was a picture of the hair style she wanted.

"We'll be pretty close on time but I can do that."

"I'll tell you what, when you get married I'll help you in any way you need!" She truly grateful.

"Okay, it's a deal." I laugh softly and turn on the curling iron to get it warmed up.

She quickly takes a seat on the chair in front of the mirror and I get to work. What she wanted was this fancy braid referred to as a waterfall braid where her hair is down normally but there is a loose braid along the back at the top. It will look beautiful with her chocolate brown hair. I have done this to Spencer's hair a few times but it's been a while. As soon as I got the braid finished I picked up the curling iron that had been warming up and give her hair light curls to add volume. Once it was finished I spray just enough hairspray to assure her hair wouldn't lose its form but not enough to make her hair stiff.

"Alright, how does this look?" I take a picture of it with my phone and hand it to her.

"You are a god, thank you so much Aria." Jasmine stands up and gives me a tight hug causing me to smile. Even with my four inch heels she still managed to be much taller than I am but the hug wasn't awkward in the least bit.

"You're welcome. Now they need to get you in your dress and I should probably go find my seat."

"Wait before you go will you tell me how I look?" She smiles anxiously at me.

"Of course."

Charlotte and Amanda already had the dress ready for her to step into. Jasmine quickly unties the silk robe she had been wearing this whole time then steps into her dress. They help her fasten the dress into place while Amanda laces up the silk strings on the back.

The dress was astonishing. It was a sweetheart neckline, strapless, it hugged her bodice perfectly with light rushing. The skirt alone could make your jaw drop; it was a full skirt that complimented her height perfectly, it slowly flowed out from her lower waistline, the same lace flowers from the bodice were distributed on the skirt. It looked astonishing on her slim body. Her veil had lace detail around the trimming of it and flowed down her back with the train of her dress.

"You look magnificent, Jasmine. I mean it, you look truly jaw dropping."

"Thank you." She sheds a tear of happiness but quickly wipes it away.

I say my goodbyes to all the women before making my way out of the room and down to the sanctuary. Thankfully they hadn't closed the doors yet so I discretely walked into the room scanning the pews for Ezra. There were so many people it was not an easy task especially with my small height. Not wanting to awkwardly search each row I pull out my phone to text Ezra.

**Which pew are you in? xoxo**

After a couple minutes of nothing I realize he probably already turned his phone off. Just as I was about to start walking down the aisle to look for him my phone vibrates.

_**The second one on the right side. Xx**_

I quickly walk all the way down the long aisle until I am to the front and take my seat next to Ezra where he had saved the first seat in the pew for me.

"Hey honey, was everything okay back there?" He asks as soon as I sit down.

"We had a very good time, I like Jasmine a lot. There was only one issue but I handled it." I smile reassuringly at him.

"Anything I should be worried about? They didn't say anything to make you uncomfortable, right?" Ezra asks with worry.

"Just a little hair emergency that led me to styling Jasmine's hair for her."

"Okay, good."

Ezra wraps his right arm around my lower waist and snuggles me into his side as we wait for the music to start playing.

"By the way, that's Matt." Ezra motions toward a tall, handsome man with brown hair and what looked to be green eyes. You could sense his nervousness as well as his great excitement.

I simply nod in confirmation of seeing him.

"Oh by the way, there was one thing I was right about last night." I whisper lowly in his ear.

"What would that be?" He wonders, keeping his voice just as soft.

"One of the bridesmaids asked me how you were in bed."

I tried to refrain from the burst of laughter that was dying to escape my lips at the sight of his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" His eyes were wide as saucers in shock.

My right hand caresses his thigh in a teasing manner.

"I told them the truth of course. I made sure to add in the part about how you know exactly how to keep me screaming in bliss for hours until we pass out in exhaustion." I grin wickedly at him.

"Holy—"

"We are in a church mister, watch your language!" I playfully scold him.

"Please tell me you are just messing with me." Ezra begs, his cheeks lightly turning a shade of pink.

"Of course I am! Do you honestly think I would talk about my sex life with a bunch of women I don't even know? Jasmine told her to knock it off then her and I continued on with our conversation it really wasn't a big deal."

A few short minutes later did the music begin to play. Each bridesmaid slowly made their way down the aisle until they reached their standing place. Their dresses were also beautiful, Jasmine really did have an eye for design. They were a deep silver/grayish color. Four of the dresses were strapless, fitted around the bodice then flowed out into a loose skirt and a ribbon tied around the waist to accentuate their waistline. The fifth dress, Charlotte's, had thin spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, smooth silk overlay with tulle at the bottom from underneath the dress. It was simple yet very elegant and just as pretty as the others. Her dress was different because she was the Maid of Honor.

Next this adorable little girl who was merely two feet tall in a very pretty white dress with lace walked down the aisle tossing roses on the floor before standing off to the side with Charlotte at the front.

When the music began to play everyone stood and turned to face the double doors at the back where Jasmine made her grand entrance. I couldn't help but look toward Matt to see him nearly in tears just like Jasmine was. She slowly walked up to the alter with her father at her side until he handed her off to Matt. They grasped each other's hands tightly and everyone took their seat. Ezra once again wraps his arm around me and snuggles me close in his side as we watch two people in love unify their love.

I couldn't help but think this is what I envisioned my own wedding to look like. If I am being honest, I see myself standing in Jasmine's place with Ezra standing in front of me sliding that diamond on my finger. It will always be Ezra. I don't think I can ever envision my life with anyone other than him by my side. He is the man I wish to grow old with and share all of my life accomplishments with. I want to come home from work every day and snuggle on the couch together then have children later on down the line. We were meant to be together; we're soul mates.

The bride and groom were now making their way back down the aisle with smiles brighter than the sun.

"You alright?" Ezra's hand lightly skims my arm when he noticed my distant look.

"Yeah I just," I shake my head at the lack of words.

I turn to face him then place both of my hands on the sides of his face and kiss him lovingly.

"What was that for?" He asks once I lean out of the kiss.

"I love you," was all I said before it was our pews turn to walk out of the sanctuary and out the front doors of the church.

Once we were outside Ezra led me over to a group of his friends who had been chatting off to the side so they wouldn't be in the way of the guests who were leaving. They all great us with bright smiles on their faces. Ezra introduced me to everyone and we all talked out front for nearly thirty minutes.

I couldn't refrain from smiling every time Ezra introduces me as his girlfriend. It felt astonishing for us to be using the girlfriend and boyfriend label in public.

As time flew we eventually said our goodbyes and made our way to the reception. It was nearing 6:30 in the evening so we should arrive shortly after the reception is set to begin.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I were currently sitting at our assigned table at the reception hall. It was beautiful in here, much like the wedding ceremony. I have never seen Jasmine and Matt as happy and joyous as they are in this moment. They were currently having their first dance as husband and wife while everyone watched them in awe.

I lean forward to kiss up Aria's bare shoulder after I pull her hair back to it all cascades down her back and off her shoulder. I also wrap my arms around her waist to rest on her sides.

"I love you," I whisper lowly in her ear before pressing a kiss just below her ear.

Aria leans into me, turns her head ever so slightly without taking her eyes off of Jasmine and Matt dancing. "I love you too, Ezra."

"That will be us one day that is if you'll have me."

The entire day I couldn't help but imagine if it were Aria and I getting married. All day I have been envisioning our wedding and our life together. If things go awry when we return to Rosewood I will forever be heartbroken. There is no other woman in the world who could fulfill my other half like Aria does. Merely thinking of it makes me want to sulk knowing there will always be a chance I could lose her forever.

I subconsciously hold my breath while waiting her response.

Aria turns her head all the way to the side to gaze at me over her shoulder.

"There is nothing I'd love more than for us to be able to gaze deep into each other's eyes while I dance in a white dress and you in a dashing tux where we are lost in our own little world." She smiles softly at me knowing she didn't need to say any more for me to understand what she was implying.

I lean my head forward the extra three inches to close the gap between us and kiss her gradually. It was a very sweet kiss full of love and every emotion we felt towards each other. Our lips slowly move together as one for the longest time. Eventually we separate but keep our lips only inches apart.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you?" I ask knowing Jasmine and Matt have finished their first dance and a slow song was currently playing.

"Of course."

I get up from the chair, walk around to stand in front of Aria and offer my hand. She bites her bottom lip with a grin as she delicately places her hand in my palm. I lead us into the center of the dance floor, rest my hands on her hips while hers slip up around my neck. We sway to the music as we hold each other as close as humanly possible.

**Aria's POV**

Several hours had passed before it was nearing eleven o'clock. Ezra had introduced me to many more people in these few hours, including Matt since I didn't have the chance to meet him back at the wedding ceremony. He was extremely funny and caring, he seems like the perfect man for Jasmine. Though I don't know her all that well obviously, you could see just how well connected and in love they were throughout the entire night.

The entire day's events have been extremely fun and relaxing. I am more than pleased that Ezra and I came here this week, I don't think I'll ever forget this experience.

Throughout the night I've had this feeling inside of me about something. In my heart I knew what I wanted, in my head however was another story. For the past thirty minutes I debated the current conflict at hand. Each thought would just bring me furthermore in favor of my heart's decision.

I lift my head up off of its place resting in the crook of Ezra's neck as we sway together smoothly to look him in the eye. My right hand runs through his wavy hair and my eyes take in every detail on his face. I caress his face and smile faintly at him.

"Can we call it a night?"

"Certainly, let's go tell Jasmine and Matt we're heading out."

Ezra places his hand on the small of my back as we walk to say our goodbyes to the happily married couple. They had been in the center of the dance floor whispered things into each other's ear and laughing joyfully off in their own little world. They stop moving when we approach but don't break from their embrace.

"We're going to head out, we just wanted to say goodbye before hand. It was a wonderful wedding and reception congratulations to you both again."

"You're leaving so soon?" Jasmine playfully pouts at us.

"It's getting late. I'm sure we'll see each other once more before you leave for your honeymoon on Saturday."

Jasmine pulls me into a hug then hugs Ezra afterward, Matt doing the same.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Aria I hope to see you soon." Jasmine says while hugging me once more.

"It truly was lovely meeting you, I would want nothing less."

Once we finish up our goodbyes Ezra and I walk out to the parking lot across the street where our rental car was parked. Ezra opens my door for me prior to climbing into the driver's seat. Our hands lay intertwined on my lap the whole drive back to our hotel.

* * *

Approximately thirty to forty-five minutes later we walk into the hotel lobby. In the elevator ride up to our room Ezra had his arm wrapped around my waist as well as while we walk down the hall to our room. We keep the lights off and rely on the bright moonlight shining in through the open curtains.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest as we walk through the doorway and let the door shut behind us.

"Do you want to watch a movie before bed or do you just want to climb into bed and fall asleep now?" Ezra asks from behind me as he removes his suit coat and shoes.

I keep my back turned to him and take a silent deep breath in hopes of calming the nerves that don't seem to fade.

"Aria?" Ezra says after a few minutes of me not responding and walks up behind me.

I turn around to face him and shake my head slightly.

"I want to make love tonight." My voice was very faint and full of nerves.

"What?" He stutters slightly in surprise.

"We haven't been intimate in three weeks and I want us to rectify that tonight, right now. I want to make love with you, Ezra." I state with more confidence.

I take those three small steps needed to press my body into his and kiss him lovingly to show him how much I wanted to have this moment of passion with him.

"Are you sure?" He confirms when our lips separate.

With a slight nod I reply, "Yes" to reassure my feelings.

We slowly make our way over to the end of the bed where we shred the clothing off our body. I manage to remove his white button down along with his trousers. My trembling fingers reach behind my back to pull the zipper of my dress down only to fail multiple times due to my nervousness.

"Let me," Ezra murmurs against my lips.

He turns my trembling body around so my back was currently facing him. I was terrified he would be able to feel if not hear my heart that was likely to beat out of my chest at any moment. Hell it may just stop all together. This moment feels very much like our first night we made love.

Even though we have been intimate many many times in the past year and a half there has been a three month gap which makes me somewhat uneasy on a few things. Though, I know Ezra will be nothing short of a gentlemen; he'll take care of me.

A light exhale of breath falls from my lips when I feel the zipper reach the bottom of the fly. Soon after Ezra assists my lavender dress to fall in a heap at my feet.

Sensing my nervousness Ezra pulls the hair off my left shoulder and lifts my left arm out straight. I was curious of his actions then I felt his softly lips meet my bare skin. He places delicate, warm, calming kisses from the top of my shoulder all the way down my arm taking his time on each kiss. All the nervous feelings in my body fade away with each kiss. Once he reaches my wrist he repeats the same actions to my right arm.

Ezra's fingers slide under the backside of my bra to unclasp the black lace strapless bra—an action that has become foreign.

It falls to the floor in front of my feet and I lean back into his bare chest.

"You are beautiful Aria, never forget that." He whispers into my ear letting his hands slide down my body to gently caress my exposed flesh.

He then turns me around to face him and slides a finger under my chin to tilt my face up to kiss me leisurely. Ezra eases us down onto the bed and moves us up the welcoming mattress until my head rests on the pillows.

During the kiss I stretch my hands down to remove his boxers and kick them off the end of the bed. Ezra was currently lying on top of me but kept his weight off of me to prevent suffocating my tiny frame.

"I don't need all the foreplay tonight I simply want _you_."

Ezra nods his head in confirmation. He moves to the end of the bed to fish his wallet out of his dress pants were he pulls out the condom he always keeps in there.

When he returns to his place on the mattress I take the foil packet from him and carefully tear it open. I let my right hand caress his hardened member prior to putting the condom on him. It has been so long since I have seen _him_ that I want to take a moment to revel in it. After a few minutes pass I roll the condom on him and make sure it is in place properly.

Ezra slides my damp panties down my legs and lets out a hushed groan that he tried to refrain from voicing when he saw how wet I was. He didn't need to caress me in any way to stimulate me because I was plenty aroused for him—simply looking at him can cause dampness down there.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Just like our first night I reach for his hand and hold it tightly. I was internally terrified it would hurt since I haven't had any penetration in three months and here I am about to welcome his very well endowed member into me.

I hold my breath in anticipation when he slowly pushes into me. Much to my pleasure there wasn't a trace of discomfort. We lay still for a moment to enjoy the passionate moment.

Ezra's hands caress my body throughout our entire love making meanwhile mine stay securely around his neck only occasionally running through his hair. He slowly thrusts in and out of me and our hips work together in perfect harmony as we bring each other pure bliss. Every move, every touch, every kiss felt astonishing that my body was dying for more.

There was no pressure to make this intimate reunion perfect—it was perfect in its own way. Neither of us were worrying of doing something wrong due to our obvious nervousness.

We were simply Aria and Ezra showing how much we love the other.

Our deprived bodies were covered in a sheet of sweat and didn't show a sign of ending the passionate love making anytime soon.

Our bodies clung together the entire time rocking together at the perfect pace that could make any sane person turn crazy. I was so caught up in the pleasure running through my veins I couldn't even count my orgasms, last I knew I was at four… or five. All I knew for sure is I will never forget the meaning of this night.

Many uncounted hours later Ezra gave his final thrust into me and we came together. He buries his head in the crook of my neck and holds my body tightly to his. Five minutes pass before he regretfully pulls out of me, ties off the condom and discards it. When he rejoins me in bed we drag our lifeless bodies under the sheets and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

We both murmur a barely audible "I love you" before falling deep into a much desired slumber.

**Okay I know that didn't have the big sex scenes that I usually write and here is why—First off it is past one in the morning and I am exhausted from my excruciating long day. Secondly (and mainly), I wanted this scene to portray Aria's feelings toward taking that step once more and showing her full self to Ezra after three months of not being touched. I wanted their second 'first time' to showcase more on the emotion it takes for it rather than describing the action itself. **

**But, I know for several of my readers who love my sex scenes are probably not pleased with the lack of "action" you will love the next chapter without a doubt. Chapter 5 is a very light, fun, playful and sexy Ezria while also having a vulnerable, self-conscious Aria. I promise you will love it. It is already written beginning to end :). **

**Please review! Oh and I updated Gonna Get Caught yesterday so I hope you check that out too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TR**

**Chapter 5 **

**I don't own PLL**

**I want to wish the happiest of birthdays to my best friend, well she is more than just a friend; she is my everything. Cheyenne, I love you to death and I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you over a year and a half ago! **

**Aria's POV**

When my body fell out of my dreaming state into one faced with reality I let out a quiet sigh and buried my head deeper into the fluffy pillow my head was resting on. The comfortable warm California air breezed through our open balcony door. After several minutes of my body waking up fully I allow my eyes to flutter open. A smile graces my lips when I see Ezra sleeping soundly, facing me with the thin sheet low around his waist. After our love making last night I had crawled under the sheets while Ezra had opened up the balcony door in hopes of the cool night air cooling down our sweaty bodies. We had also pulled the fluffy comforter off of the bed, only sleeping with the thin bed sheet draped over our bodies.

I pull the loose sheet up to cover my exposed chest while my eyes roam Ezra's body all the way from his waist up to the curl in his hair. He looked beyond peaceful as he slept with a faint smile on his face. Just looking at his breathtaking features reminds me of how much I miss waking up in such an intimate moment with him. Without listening to my better judgment I reach my small hand out to run through his soft black hair. Oh how I have missed being able to tangle my fingers in his wonderful head of hair.

A startled gasp falls from my lips when Ezra abruptly opens his eyes and I am welcomed with the sight of his blue eyes staring deep into mine. I retract my hand and my cheeks flush in embarrassment when I realize he knows I was watching him.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." His hoarse voice whispers while blinking a few times to adjust to the bright lighting of the sun streaming in the room.

"Hi," my voice was just as soft as his had been.

"What were you doing?" His voice rang with a teasing tone confirming my previous thoughts.

"Nothing," I smile innocently at him and hopes he doesn't push the matter any.

"If you say so, baby." Ezra leans forward to kiss my lips tenderly.

"Can we spend the day at the beach today just relaxing and not doing anything?" I ask after several content minutes had passed between us.

"If that's what you'd like to do then of course we can."

"Thank you, babe." I place a sweet kiss on his lips before hopping up off of the bed with the bed sheet wrapped around me and walk toward my bag.

"Hey where do you think you are going with that?" Ezra was suddenly fully awake when I had removed the sheet from his body.

"Well I am going into the bathroom to get ready." I say teasingly and turn to face his naked body lying on the mattress.

"Not fair." He groans.

With my sky blue bikini and denim shorts in hand I head off to the bathroom. I drop the sheet halfway to the bathroom once I reach the living room area. I now stand stark naked knowing full well Ezra was watching me.

"If you want the sheet so badly then come get it yourself." With that I sway my hips to a dangerous beat knowing it would screw with him.

"Aria!" He yells out playfully.

* * *

After some more teasing in the hotel room Ezra had slipped into his swimming shorts and a t-shirt. We had both decided we had wanted to spend some time reading as we enjoyed the sunny day. We had stopped by a used bookstore and searched for something neither of us had read yet. Once we had our books we went off to the beach and found it to be relatively empty and quiet. Then again it is midday in April and everyone is in school.

Ezra's hand was laced in mine as we walk along the beach to the best place to sit. I was just about to question where he was leading us when I see a hammock swaying in the breeze between the line of palm trees. There was no question that this is where he was taking us. When we reach the hammock I give him a teasing smirk.

"Do you even know how to lay on a hammock without tipping yourself over?" I raise my eye brow at him.

"Yes, I do know how thank you very much!" He playfully glares at me.

"Alright Mr. Fitz, show me what you've got."

Ezra strips off his shirt and shoes then attempts to sit on the hammock. I try to hold in my laughter while he does so. To my surprise he manages to lay down on it without flipping himself off.

"See, no problem." Ezra grins triumphantly at me.

"Now you gotta help me on it because I know I will manage to flip of over." I say with a laugh and walk closer.

I kick off my flip flops and toss my loose tank top onto the sand. With my book in hand I move to the side of the hammock. I turn around like Ezra instructs, soon I feel his hands on my hips easing me onto the knit hammock and keeping the balance steady. I squeal at first when we nearly topple over but soon relaxed when we were both lying flat softly swaying in rhythm of the breeze.

"Thank you, Ezra." I speak up softly after we had both gotten fully adjusted with our books opened up.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Ezra turns to give me one of his boyish smiles.

"I don't mean for just now, I mean this entire trip. You don't know how much I appreciate you working so hard to rectify the problems our relationship has." I say honestly with a small smile on my lips as I look up at him.

With his left arm that was draped across my shoulders allowing my head to be propped up, he tucked me even closer into his side and caressed my arm.

"I would run to hell and back if it meant saving what we have and making it into something that will keep you happy. I don't ever want to lose you. I plan to marry you some day, Aria Montgomery."

"I want that too," I whisper lowly in hopes of keeping any tears from shedding.

Ezra presses a light kiss against my forehead, letting his lips linger for a few moments. No more words needed to be spoken for us to know what the other was thinking. We simply turn our attention to our respective novels, each of us becoming consumed by the stories we were reading.

Nearly a fourth of my way into my novel I found my mind leaving its focus on the book and drifting toward my own personal thoughts. I couldn't help but think about last night—what it meant for us, how the experience was for us, for me, exactly how I feel about it, everything.

I mean it was the first time we have had sex since, no scratch that, it was the first time we have _made love_ since January 8th which is three and a half months ago. Ezra had been extremely gentle last night as if he was worshiping my body like I was a goddess of the sorts. The way his hands had caressed every inch of my body and touched me in such an intimate manner had made me feel as if I was the most loved woman in the world.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ezra nudging me slightly and whispering in my ear, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I clear my throat and hope my voice didn't sound as off to him as it did to my own ears.

"You have been staring blankly at the same two pages for the past fifteen minutes if not more, you are not fine. What's on your mind?" He asks worrisome.

"It's nothing babe, really." I try to say convincingly unfortunately he knows me far too well.

"Aria…" Ezra sighs.

"Just go back to reading your book, there is nothing to worry about." I offer up a reassuring smile which does nothing to aid my act.

"This week is about letting everything out in the open between us and not keeping anymore secrets. We both agreed to no more secrets between the two of us so I am not going to let this go. Please just tell me." Ezra pleads with me.

I bite my lip and look away knowing full well if I continue to look him in the eye I will cave and spill my private thoughts.

"If you don't tell me I will purposely flip us over and you'll have no other choice than to tell me what is raddling in your head." He playfully threatens.

I let out a sigh and we both know he has won.

"Come here." His voice was soft and loving.

Ezra closed his book as well as taking mine from my hands before dropping them in the sand just to the side of the hammock. His hands reach out to help me slowly move to straddle him. Once I was sitting on top of him he laces his hands with mine and rest them on his taut stomach.

"Talk to me." His tone was comforting as he looks me deeply in the eyes.

"It's a girl thing." I lie in hopes of him just dropping it.

"Aria," he sighs at me. "If you can send me out to the store in the middle of the night to buy you feminine products for your period and we even talk about said topic then I think we are past things falling under a 'girls thing' category."

Well shit. I roll my eyes at his example. He is not going to give so I have to suck it up, bite the bullet and spill my private thoughts.

"I was thinking about yesterday." I say vaguely.

"What about yesterday?" He asks confused.

"Last night," I specify in a nearly silent tone.

He knits his eyebrows together. "Oh, do you- do you regret it?"

"No, no of course not!" I quickly reply honestly.

"Then what is it?"

"I just," I shake my head and look down. "Last night held so many emotions for me that I can't stop thinking about everything."

"How so?"

I take a deep breath knowing there was no hiding from this, I need to just tell him what is on my mind.

"It was the first time we have been intimate in three and a half months, that alone means a lot but more so the way it went. You were so gentle with me as if I was a delicate little doll that may shatter at any moment. The entire night reminded me so much of our very first time."

I pause and share a glance up at him where he gives a comforting smile and a look as if to say, 'continue'.

"There are so many things about last night that reminded me of how experienced you are and just how unexperienced I am. I constantly feel like I am not enough for you or as if you have to limit yourself sexually because of my inexperience."

An evident frown graces his lips. "Why would you think that? Of course you are good enough for me, too good at times even!"

"When Hanna told me her and Caleb slept together for the first time she said it hurt like a bitch and it took several times until it was completely pleasurable for her without any of the pain. When she told me this I was all the more terrified for our first time because it dawned on me— you're a grown man, not a teenage boy. I was petrified with the idea of the pain I would feel because I had already known you were pretty well endowed due to those few times our make out sessions had gotten really intense and I could feel you through your jeans."

I take a deep breath and keep my eyes closed.

"Then when we did take that step together you were incredibly loving and gentle and knew everything to do in order for it to be pleasurable for me rather than a sharp pain. Afterward there was this voice in my head that reminded me, you knew how to make it pleasurable because of your experience level. The same goes for last night. It had been such a long time since my _lower region_ has had any penetration that you knew to slowly ease into me rather than thrusting right in like most horny teenage boys would do. While I am beyond thrilled that you know exactly what to do and how to please me, it is bittersweet because it just reminds me that you have gained your experience with other women and all I know is the things you've shown me."

"Hey, hey honey it is okay. You know what, it doesn't matter if you are inexperienced. Hell if we are being honest I will be completely selfish and say I don't want you to have any other experience because I like knowing I am the only man you've been with. I love you for you, not your sexual knowledge." Ezra was quick to comfort.

I couldn't help the tears that were threatening to fall. Here I have this wonderful man telling me how much he loves me and all I can think is he is far too good for me and deserves a more sexually experienced woman. Don't get me wrong, I love that he knows exactly when and how to touch me in ways that will always bring me pleasure. The down side to his high experience level is the fact that I can't return the favor for him. Yes we all have heard of tricks and things to do in the bedroom for your man but when you shed yourself of your clothes and fully expose yourself to him, all thoughts and previous tips are out the window.

Besides, last time I checked there is nothing to teach a teenage girl the art of seduction for her much older boyfriend.

"I just want to make you happy and last night all of my insecurities that had been hiding deep within me out of mind for the past three months had all rushed back at once. That's why I was slightly hesitant when I had unzipped my dress." I explain after I composed myself.

"You always make me happy, baby. You have absolutely nothing to feel insecure about. I don't think you understand just how much of a sexy vixen you are." Ezra's eyes showed his sincerity and his hands soothingly caressed my hips.

"You're just saying that." I mumble unable to believe it though I can sense he is telling the truth.

"If you'd like I could list every example of all the sexy things you have done that have driven me crazy if that'll prove to you how serious I am. Though I will have to warn you we'll be here all night." Ezra smiles at me hoping to make me crack a smile too.

Finally I smile at him and shake my head.

"That's okay but thank you. I'm sorry about getting so emotional all of a sudden." I make sure to wipe any possible remainder of the tears that had fallen.

"Don't worry about it." Ezra grins at me and pulls me down gently so he can kiss me.

Just like that all was better. All we needed was to talk it through then one of our loving kisses to work through something. If someone had said it was that simple a week ago I would have rolled my eyes and laughed. Every day we are here something happens that makes me believe all the more that we will make I through this. All we need is communication… and a few kisses here and there.

His fingers caressed my back throughout our long drawn out kiss until we finally had to break apart in need of oxygen. I couldn't suppress the smile that had grown widely on my lips after our kiss. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and sigh in happiness; this is what life should be like. We both lay there with me on top of him comfortably and his arms wrapped around my body.

Several minutes had passed when I felt the back of my bikini top being untied.

"Ezra!" I playfully slap his shoulder.

"What?" He gives me a look resembling an innocent little boy.

"We are in a public place, what the hell are you doing?"

"I know how you hate tan lines so I was just going to help you out since we're laying in the sun." Ezra says with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

"Uh huh." I give him a look that tells him I'm not buying it but allow him to untie it. Not a second later were his fingers fiddling with the strings that fastened the top to my neck.

"Go ahead." I say to him before he could even ask.

Ezra removed my bikini top and placed it above our heads on the hammock. Our bare chests were now pressed together, skin to skin. I snuggle even closer to him when his lips lightly trail kisses up my shoulder to my ear.

"I love you, Aria." His lips leave a gentle kiss on the shell of my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper in his ear and place a kiss on his ear just like he had done to mine.

Ezra ran his hand down my smooth back then slipped his right hand into the back pocket of my denim shorts where as his left arm was propping his head up—also giving my head a place to rest comfortably. We were both absorbed in our own little world to worry about anything going on around us. It didn't take long for us to drift to sleep due to how content we both were.

* * *

Several hours later my body stirred awake because of a light vibrating accompanied with a hushed ringing coming from my cell phone. I tiredly reach into my back pocket to retrieve my phone, clicking the answer button swiftly.

"Hello?" I whisper lowly.

"Aria? Why are you whispering?" I recognize as my mother's voice asking.

I expertly retie my bikini top then slowly sit up in hopes of not waking Ezra.

"Because I don't want to wake Ezra up; we were sleeping." I explain to her.

"Why would you two be sleeping in the middle of the day? Were you two…?" She lets the question linger.

"No! God mom, no we weren't having sex. We're at the beach and we fell asleep reading earlier."

"No need to get defensive, I was simply asking." Mom replies. "How are things going between you two so far?"

"Good, really good actually. I think we'll get through this. We've worked through a lot so far. I think now the only thing that will stand in the way of **us** will be how things with Maggie and Malcolm are when we return to Rosewood."

"As long as you two have reached an understanding on your views about things with them then there shouldn't be any problem sorting things out with Maggie." Ella always knows the best things to say.

"I hope so." I say softly. "We had talk a little bit about it the other day. Ezra thinks when we get back we need to find a good time for us both to drive to Delaware so we can talk to Maggie without the fear of Malcolm hearing what might be said."

"I'm sure we could work that out just as long as it isn't on a school day. We're already letting you miss a whole week, you don't need to miss another couple days."

"I know, we were thinking maybe next weekend?" I asks with hope.

"I'll talk to your father tonight about it maybe by the time next weekend comes he'll have warmed up to the idea."

"Thank you, Mom." I say softly.

I know it's been extremely hard for her to come to terms about me and Ezra, especially after I told her about the troubles we have been going through. It has truly meant the world to me and I hope she realizes just how appreciative I am for her understanding. Byron obviously has been taking the more silent, glare filled route whenever I talk about Ezra or say I am going over/coming home from his place.

"You're welcome honey, I just want the best for you and if that's Ezra then so be it."

"You don't know how much that means to me mom."

"I think I have an idea," She laughs lightly. "Honey I have to go, my next class is about to start."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Love you."

"Love you too, Honey." Mom says before hanging up.

After hanging up the phone I return it to my back pocket and gaze down at Ezra. He looks extremely happy right now. But honestly who wouldn't be? Sleeping in a hammock on a beach in California, what could possible beat that?

My stomach begins to rumble lowly reminding me we have yet to eat today and it's pretty late in the day. I grin crosses my face when I think of the perfect way to wake him up. I look around to make sure there was no one else here but us before untying my bikini top and tossing it aside. I run my fingers through my hair a few time to rid the tangles caused by the slight wind.

With my hips snuggled firmly into his hips I lean forward to place open mouthed, tongue kisses all along his next. My back was arched so the only skin touching his chest was my nipples. I slowly start to grind my hips into his, not long after did I feel him becoming hard under me.

"Ezra," I whisper lowly in his ear and tug on it with my teeth.

When I could sense he was waking up I sat up straight to give him an eyeful and continued my hip movements.

He lets out a tired grumble before his eyes opened wide like saucers when he saw me.

"Well hello, baby." Ezra's eyes roam my body as he takes it all in.

I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of sorts of mine to make love on the beach." Ezra raises his eyebrows to me with hopefulness shining in his eyes.

I lean down so our chests are crushed together once more.

"I'll make you a deal babe. We go get some lunch because I'm starving then we can come back here at sunset and see about fulfilling that fantasy. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like the best deal I've ever been offered." Ezra chuckles and brings my lips down to a deep kiss with his.

"God I love you." I whisper mindlessly against his lips.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He runs his fingers through my silky hair and held my body tightly to his.

After five minutes of enjoying the wonderful embrace we were in, we managed to carefully get out of the hammock—after retying my top of course—and heading out to find some lunch. We had managed to find this casual restaurant along the beach had had a wonderful lunch that was full of laughs and smiles.

**Ezra's POV**

After Aria and I left the beach we went out to lunch and spent the rest of the sunny afternoon roaming around the city. We had even done some shopping for Aria's pleasure which had made her already bright smile shine even greater. She hadn't bought a whole lot, just a few sundresses she loved and didn't want to leave California without.

We had shopped all the way into dinner where we stopped off at a causal restaurant that seemed highly popular. Much like our lunch the mean was full of smiles and laughs as we blissfully talked about anything and everything.

We were currently walking out of the restaurant. Right as I was about to open Aria's car door for her she turns around to lean against the door and wraps her arms around my neck.

"What do you say we drive on over to the beach for a little while?" Aria says seductively.

I run my hands up and down her arms that were still twined around my neck.

"You really want to?" I grin with excitement.

"Yeah, I really do." Aria nods her head with a shy smile.

"Then let's go to the beach." I place a kiss on her lips before I open the car door for her.

We both get into the car and drive off to the beach where we were going to do something completely crazy. I know this morning we had gotten kind of heated on the beach but there is a vast difference between making out while your girlfriend is topless compared to actually having sex on the beach.

It didn't take us long to reach the much desired location. When we made it to the hammock we carefully laid down in each other's arms to watch the beautiful sunset. The sight of the sun setting alone the horizon was just breathtaking along the water. Aria snuggles closer into my chest while my right hand twirls the ends of her hair between my fingers.

"This has been the best week of my life." Aria states casually.

"Every day will be the best day for me as long as I have you by my side." I say honestly.

Aria lifts her head up off my chest and smiles happily at me. Her eyes stare at my lips before closing her eyes and leaning forward just enough for our lips to touch. My fingers tangle in her hair as I cradle her face. Our foreheads rest together when we break from the kiss and I lightly caress her cheek.

Aria doesn't open her eyes but she does however slid her hand down my body and let it disappear into the front of my shorts. My breath catches in my throat when her hand grips my penis firmly. Her hand slowly moves up and down my member as it hardens in her little hand. To furthermore my pleasure Aria's lips press firmly on the underside of my chin then proceed to slowly make their way down to my chest inch by inch.

"Take your shirt off." She murmurs into my neck.

I carefully pull the shirt off and toss it the side.

"Much better," I could feel her grin against my neck.

Aria's hand continues to caress my penis pumping it in all the right places. It was a struggle to suppress any and all groans that were building up in my throat at her hand's amazing movements. My eyes clench shut when her thumb grazes the head of my penis. Aria places a loving kiss on the center of my chest while her hand continues to work my erect member.

"If you keep doing that I am going to cum in your hand." I mutter when she grazes the head once more.

Aria tilts her head up to grin daringly at me a flash of lust in her eye.

"Then I guess we need to shed a few layers now don't we?"

I pull her loose tank top off her body as well as her bikini top. My body was eager to have her hips grinding on mine with my left arm wrapped tightly around her waist I shift her to straddle me. Unfortunately I wasn't so cautious in the movement adjustment because before I knew it we were flipped out of the hammock and on the hard, sandy ground.

Aria had shrieked my name as we flipped to the ground.

We both stare at each other in shock before bursting into a fit of laughter at what just happened.

"I can't believe we nearly tried to have sex in a hammock and then proceeded to tip out of said hammock." Aria struggles to say in her giggle fit literally gasping for air she was laughing so much.

"Well at least we're on the ground now so there is nothing preventing us from making love on the beach."

"Is that so?" Aria raises her eyebrows with a seductive grin on her lips once she caught her breath.

"Mhm." I say, more like mum, as I crawl up her body to lay on top of her.

"We're really about to have sex on a beach." Aria states aloud to herself.

"Yes we are." I mumble against her lips and let my hands unbutton her short denim shorts and slide them down her legs along with her bikini bottoms.

We were both completely naked laying in the sand while our hands caressed and groped any and all skin as our mouths were ravishing each other. Several long minutes of kissing carry on before I pull my lips away from her mouth and slowly leave hot, open mouthed, tongue kisses from her chin all the way down to her mound.

Aria grins down at me in anticipation and lets out a pleasurable sigh when I become settled between her legs. My head was in between her thighs and my hand were wrapped around the outside of her legs and laced together resting on her waistline to hold her hips down for the pleasure she was about to endure.

I take a minute for myself to take in her southern regions that I haven't seen or pleased for that matter in quite some time. She was already incredibly wet for me; I could trust into her now and there wouldn't be any trouble easing into her, that's how wet she is. I place a delicate kiss on her clit and smile up at her.

"Ezra please… I want it desperately… I **need** it." Aria whimpers in desire.

With one last shared glance I avert my gaze down to her wet vagina and broadly lick her entire slit. Aria falls back into the sand with a pleasurable moan. I don't try to tease her or take it slow. I know she needs it now and wants it as powerful as it can be. I am going to give her one hell of an earthshattering orgasm she will be screaming my name in pure bliss.

I quickly get to work on sucking and nibbling on her clit while my tongue licks her erratically. Aria was squirming and moaning in pleasure each and every stroke I gave. Wanting to give her the best I could possibly give, I let my right hand drift down to her hot core. Much to her surprise I thrust my middle and ring fingers into her as I simultaneously bite her clit between my teeth gently. Aria's walls clentch at the sensation and she instantly comes hard.

"Fuck!" She screams loudly.

"Hang on baby that is only the beginning." I say coyly and watch as her eyes turn from the sparkling green to a dark black full of lust. Her head falls back into the sand and her heals dig into the sand at my sides.

My fingers start of slow just sliding in and out nothing too rash. Then once I know I have hit that spot, that special G-Spot I go all out—I always know for certain when I've hit it because she releases a gasp and her walls clench whatever is in her core. Between my mouth fully devouring her pussy and my fingers rubbing her g-spot furiously she was about to go crazy. All sorts of profanities were falling from her lips. She was shouting my name and squealing in delight when I got into a faster rhythm.

"That's it! Ohhhh goof god, Ezra! Oh baby, right there. Fuck. Right there is where I need it. Ooohhh." Aria screams out repeatedly.

With her strong words of need and encouragement I work even harder to give her what she wanted.

I could feel the pressure building up the longer I thrust my fingers. She was nearly on the edge of breaking and I wanted it to be the best orgasm I've ever given. I didn't stop or hold back, I simply focused at the task at hand —_literally_— and fulfilled it.

"Ezra I am going to come!" Aria screams out.

I don't hold back I just keep going and suck her clit all the harder and thrust my fingers faster.

Suddenly she snaps and comes unbelievably hard.

I pull my fingers out quickly and her cum squirts out of her and goes all over. There is so much it is ungodly but Aria continues to moan and shout in pleasure as it all keeps coming. As I stare at her writhing I notice her body was literally shaking from the orgasm she just received.

I move up her body and lay on top of her.

"Holy… holy fucking shit… Babe. It's been so long… since that's happened!" Aria can barely get out an entire sentence.

"I promise from this day forward I will do everything I can to make these past three months up to you.

"I can't even think." She stutters out.

"Then don't." I whisper lowly in her ear then nuzzle my head in her neck.

"You're still trembling," I comment several minutes later when I sense the shaking over her body below me.

"Yeah it definitely was a hard leg numbing orgasm all right." Aria laughs halfheartedly after finally catching her breath.

I move to get off her but her arms hooked around my neck instantly halt me.

"What are you doing?" She wonders curiously.

"I need to get my pants, my condoms are in my wallet." I explain then continue to retrieve my pants once she lets releases her hold on me.

After getting my wallet I place it off to the right of where we lay. Right when I had ripped open the condom package Aria stops me.

"Can I?" She gestures to the condom then down to my very erect penis.

"Of course, baby." I hand it to her and let out a soft moan when her hands skim my dick while rolling it on.

"I'm still reeling in the aftershock of that last orgasm so can we take this slow in order to prevent me passing out in pure orgasmic bliss?" Aria grins up at me when my jaw drops slightly at her word choice.

"Most definitely, Sweetheart. Ready?" I ask while aligning the head at her entrance.

Aria gives me a nod with a bright smile and caresses the sides of my neck while I slowly ease into her. Our eyes are locked letting the other revel in the emotions our eyes are portraying at the uniting as one moment we are sharing.

Once I was to the hilt Aria's eyes flutter closed and she has a faint smile on her face, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist.

"I miss this," she mumbles on my lips.

"I know the feeling, I was thinking the same thing last night. I miss being one with you and expressing just how much I love you while showing you just how stunning you are." My words cause her to blush and smile.

I support myself by resting on my forearms and begin my languid thrusts. Our hips rock together at an easy pace. It wasn't a slow first time love making kind of pace; it wasn't instantaneous thrusts either. They were unifying thrusts that were simple and far from overbearing yet full of pleasure. This specific angle allowed my penis to stroke her clit with each time I would ease in and out of her so I knew that aided in her moans.

"Just like that babe, keep going. Ooooh." Aria voices several times throughout our entire experience.

I kept my focus on pleasing her and getting her through the next couple orgasms she was bound to receive. When she squeezed her walls around my penis and held me tight within her I lost any and all composure I had. I came hard in the condom and left a rather large love bite in the crook of her neck to prevent swearing out my pleasure.

"Who knew sex on the beach would be this fantastic?" Aria muses happily.

"I think it all depends on the people." I murmur tiredly.

When I was going to pull out from Aria she tighten her legs around me and shook her head.

"I want to bask in this feeling for a little while longer. Besides, you need to think about where you plan to dispose of that condom." Aria grins at me with a playful smile.

Somehow she manages to flip us over without withdrawing me from deep within her so I was now flat on my back in the sand and she was straddling me. Aria snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her bare back as I look on to the sunset.

"There was a trashcan a ways down the beach I believe. Seems to be your only option."

I let out a low groan.

"I know, I just don't want to get up from this position." I grumble.

"Sorry babe. I can't be of much help anyway because my legs are a weird numb jelly mix right now."

"I'm thrilled your body enjoyed it that much." I lean up to press a kiss to her forehead before getting up, slipping on my shorts and disposing of the used condom.

When I return I couldn't help but admire how beautiful Aria looked laying on the beach mixed with the breathtaking view in front of us. I lay down with Aria and pull her in my arms where we look out at the water together. There was nothing more comfortable than this moment right here.

"You tired?" I ask lowly when I see her eyes continuously fluttering closed.

"No," her warm breath fans across my chest and her eyes drift shut once more.

I press a kiss to the top of her head and run my fingers through her luscious hair. It's evident the gap in time that has passed when we haven't had sex. I can tell that today's hard orgasms really took a toll on her because she usually doesn't fall asleep this fast. On the few times she has fallen asleep instantly after sex is those night back at the apartment when we would sometimes go all night until we would collapse in a heap of sheets and sweat.

Only a few short minutes later I could hear Aria faintly snoring as her body subconsciously snuggled even closer to me in my arms.

"I love you, Aria. I am so happy to have you back in my arms." I whisper in her ear.

We lay there for a couple more hours until I knew we should head back to the hotel. My hand had been caressing her smooth back the entire time as I looked up at the sky and enjoyed the peaceful sound of the waves crashing into the shore.

Once I had carefully untangled myself from her arms I got up to gather our clothes. I quickly dress then walk over to Aria's sleeping form. I gently tie her bikini top on her and then her loose tank top on. Next I slid her bikini bottoms and the denim shorts up her legs then manage to lift her hips up enough to settle the clothing in place. Aria was out like a rock for me to be dressing her and she has yet to wake up.

After buttoning and zipping up the zipper on her little shorts I grab her bag before bending down to pick her up bridal style. I walk out to the car with ease and settle her down in the front seat. Thankfully the drive to our hotel was short because I was exhausted and ready for a peaceful slumber.

When we arrived at the hotel I carry Aria up to our room and snuggle in bed together not wanting to think about the fact our trip was coming to an end.

**I'm sorry this isn't proofed. I honestly had ever intention in doing so but it is 7,000 words and I am far too tired to proof the whole chapter. I had planned on updating GGC tomorrow but I don't know if the chapter will be finished. **

**There is only one chapter left to this story! What do you guys think will happen? I want to know your guesses on whether I kept them together or if their happy ever after ended. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

Today was mine and Ezra's final day in California before heading back to Rosewood tomorrow. When we had woken up this morning we had taken a shower together to rid our bodies of the sand that we were too exhausted to wash off last night. Needless to say it was not a quick shower in the least bit but it was also very fun and full of teasing touches. Our plans for roaming around the city and talking were diminished when we woke up to find it generously raining and it wasn't lightening up in the least bit it was a full out downpour. Ezra and I have no other option than to hang out in the hotel room all day—not that I'm complaining. We had the main lighting in the room turned on since it was pretty dark outside with the storm the room wasn't naturally lit up like it usually would be midday.

It was currently noon and we had just finished cleaning up our early lunch that we had ordered from room service. The balcony door was cracked a bit because I absolutely love the smell of rain so I couldn't resist leaving the door pushed open. The lunch cart was now sitting near the front door with our dirty dishes on it so the living room was all cleaned up.

I walk over to Ezra and twine my arms around his neck and press my body into his while standing up on my tiptoes. His hands grasp my hips and hold me to his body with a smile on his lips.

"What do you say about bringing all the pillows and blankets from the bed over to the living room and we make our own little bed on the floor where we can spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies and cuddling?" I bite my lip and look up at him through my long lashes.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Ezra chastely kisses my lips before pulling away and leading me into the living room.

We both stood on opposite sides of the fancy glass coffee table and move it. Though it was heavier than all hell we manage to move it out of the way. Ezra and I then walk over to the bed and start bringing all the sheets over to the living room floor and creating a makeshift bed on the floor. We had the pillows propped up against the front of the couch to lean on as we watch cartoons and movies.

After finding a channel that was playing cartoons all day we snuggle together comfortably basking in the moment of spending our Saturday's watching cartoons like we used to. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that his arms were wrapped firmly around my body holding me close. Not even half an hour later did his cell phone ring from its place on the end table by the couch.

"I'll get it," I say.

I push my body up from its slouched down position I had snuggled into earlier and swung my right leg over Ezra's lap so I was straddling him. He looks at me surprised by my action but doesn't have time to respond because I lean over to the end table and grab his phone.

"Hello?" I say without even looking at the caller ID.

"I need to talk to Ezra." Maggie says shortly on the phone.

"It's Maggie," I say dryly and hand the phone over to Ezra.

When I went to climb out of his lap, Ezra wraps his arm around my back to hold me in my place so I was still straddling him. He faintly whispers 'I love you' while his hand caresses my side. I could tell he wasn't all that pleased with Maggie calling and interrupting our enjoyable afternoon.

"Hey Maggie." He says with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"_Your flight gets in tomorrow morning, right?" _

"Given the rainstorm we have lightens up by then, it is scheduled to land around 2:30 or so. Why?" Ezra says causing me to look at him confused.

"_That'll be cutting it close but it should work out." Maggie mutters to herself. _

"What will work out?" Ezra asks confused.

"_The woman I was supposed to have a job interview with yesterday just called me and said she could arrange for us to meet tomorrow at 4 o'clock."_

"What is she saying?" I whisper to him when I could see his facial features creasing in anger.

"I can't watch Malcom tomorrow, Maggie."

I tilt my head to the side a little in curiosity at what she must be saying.

"_Why not? If your flight gets in at 2:30 and my interview is at 4, that's plenty of time for you to pick him up on your way home." _

"Yeah but that doesn't necessary mean we'll get in at 2 plus the drive from the airport down to Rosewood isn't quick."

I place my head on his shoulder and leave light kisses on his neck in hopes of calming him down a little bit while my hands caress his chest. Ezra lets out a deep breath and visibly calms down the more kisses I place on his neck.

"_Why are you so resistant to watch Malcolm all of a sudden?" _

"I'm not, you are trying to dump him on me only when it benefits you. I will see Malcolm on Tuesday like I do every week. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"_Ezra I swear if you hang up—"_ I hear her threaten loudly over the phone. Much to my surprise he does hang up then turns his phone off and tosses it behind us on the couch.

"Ezra are you sure you should have just done that? What if she tries to keep Malcolm from you now?" I ask with worry.

Ezra simply shakes his head and smiles at me.

"She won't keep him from me. She is trying to take the situation for granted and find ways to prevent us from restoring our relationship. I love you Aria and I will not let her get in between us."

"What are going to do when we get back?"

"I think **we** should go to Maggie's with a set plan that meets both our needs. One that will allow you and I the alone time we both want as well as giving me some time with Malcolm and even yourself if you want to join us that is."

I couldn't help but smile shyly and nod.

"It hasn't been easy accepting him but he really is a wonderful little boy and I'd love to spend some time with the two of you together."

"Then it's set. We'll come up with something and then let Maggie see if she has any issues with it."

"After that little scene in your apartment though I got the feeling she doesn't want me around Malcolm." I say hesitantly.

"Frankly I don't care what she wants when it comes to that. Yes she raised him by herself for seven year, but I'm sorry that was her choice. She had every opportunity to reach out to me so I can't let her play that card every time something happens that she doesn't like. You are my girlfriend, you can spend all the time with my son as you'd like." Ezra says with true passion and determination.

I place a sweet kiss on his lips and smile happily at him. "Thank you."

He returns the smile and caresses my cheek. "You're welcome. I mean it, she doesn't hold all the power in this situation."

Shortly after we snuggle together in a laying down position and continue to watch cartoons until switching over to watch the movie marathon on FX.

* * *

For dinner I had ordered us Fettuccini Alfredo with a bottle of wine as a reminder of when we first started dating and I cooked it for him. The thought didn't go unnoticed by Ezra when room service brought our order up. The second he had lifted the lid off the food he knew why I had ordered it and didn't stop smiling.

The room had cooled down quite a bit so I had flipped the switch for the gas burning fire place located in the living room. We had both been surprised by it but it was a fancy hotel after all so we couldn't be too shocked. All in all it was both warming and added a dash of a romantic gesture to our dinner.

We had sat our dishes from dinner off to the side so they would be out of our way as we sat by the fire drinking the remainder of the wine bottle and laughing.

All throughout dinner we had been shamelessly flirting with each other like we used to and it felt unbelievably delightful to just be carefree and talk about anything and everything. Not to mention the freedom to say bashfully naughty and suggestive things without worry of an innocent 7 year old listening.

Ezra takes my empty wine glass from my hand and refills it for me knowing I would like another glass. I couldn't help but bite my lip in desire when my gaze catches the loving twinkle in his eye that I have greatly missed.

Me left arm was still propped up on the couch twisting my hair around subtly while my eyes scanned over his body. I know what he looks like underneath his clothing but after having the flam relit inside of me after the three months of _hibernation_ shall I say, I can't stop imagining him and remember all the astonishing things he knows how to do.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when he hands me my wine glass back.

"Thank you," I say softly and smile joyously at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asks with a knowing look while refilling his own glass then sits the bottle off to the side.

"What makes you think I was thinking about anything?" I shrug off with an innocent look.

"You and I both know I can read you like an open book on almost anything."

Being in the daringly playful mood I was in I decided to toy with him a little. I bat my eyelashes in a sexy way and give him a seductive look with a tempting smile.

"Well if you must know, I was thinking about just how sexy you are. Not to mention I've been dying for that shirt to come off.""Well if you must know, I was thinking about just how sexy you are. Not to mention I've been dying for that shirt to come off."

I could tell his mouth went dry instantly by the way he swallowed then took a big gulp of the wine.

"Is that so?" He says trying to keep his voice even.

"Mhmm. I was actually thinking we could really use the best of our last night of freedom." I take a small sip of the red wine and await his reaction.

"I think that is a very good idea. What did you have in mind?"

I could see the desire and ambitiousness in his eyes hoping this was going where he thought it was going.

I turn to my side and sit my glass down on the end table located on the left side of the couch. Once that was out of mind I turn back to Ezra and straddle his lap, wiggle my hips firmly down into his and trail my hands down his chest before loosely placing them on his shoulders.

"I was thinking something along the lines of this," I dip my lips down to kiss him deeply. "And something like this," I slide his hands up my torso and rest them on the sides of my chest giving him silent permission to fondle my chest as he pleases.

We kiss for an uncountable amount of time; his hands caressing me slowly. Right when my hips started rocking against his and I let out a low, deep moan from his tongue slipping into my mouth does he break the kiss and push me back a little.

"Aria… no." Ezra shakes his head and looks down.

"What? Why?" I try not to let the feeling of rejection overtake me though it wasn't the easiest of tasks.

"You've had a lot of wine tonight I don't want to take advantage of that."

"Ezra I'm fine, promise. Yes we've drank nearly an entire bottle of wine but I still have a clear enough head to make responsible decisions. Besides I think we have learned from past dinners in at your apartment I am no lightweight; a few glasses of wine won't get me drunk by any means." I give him a reassuring smile full of love.

Sensing his hesitation I hold his face in my hands and look him deep in the eye.

"I love you and I want to make love with you for the remainder of our night. You aren't taking advantage in the lease bit babe." I give a long, proving kiss causing his jaw to drop slightly.

"You sure?" He double checks.

I simply nod my head and we return to kissing and letting our hands explore. Soon after my hips start grinding on his once more. I could feel the dampness in my panties become known, but that wasn't the only think I could feel, I also felt Ezra's arousal through his jeans and my denim shorts. I couldn't help but grin during the kiss knowing full well I caused that to arise.

Wanting to feel his toned chest underneath my fingertips I shed him of the shirt and toss it behind us. I was so caught up in tracing his faint abs and attacking his lips with my own I hadn't even registered the fact he had unbuttoned my shorts and slid his hand down into my panties until after his finer grazed my clit.

"Ohhh," I moan in shock.

My hands clasp onto his shoulders and my mouth was hovering over his lips; too in shock to move. Ezra grind smugly against my lips and lightly runs his finger down my clit all the way to my hot core. He always loves it when I am already wet for him. By the current feeling I am nearly positive I am drenched down there.

I manage to capture his bottom lip between my teeth when Ezra slowly eases two fingers into me.

"Baby… oh, add another." I beg lustfully.

Ezra does as asked and slipped third finger in. They slowly begin to pump in and out of me; my hips roll in rhythm with his fingers. My hands hold on to his shoulders with a stronger grip when his fingers thrust faster and his thumb started rubbing my clit with astonishing pressure.

My mind was blank due to the pleasure running through my body right now. I couldn't even stay focused long enough to kiss him heatedly. Knowing how caught up in the moment I was, Ezra let his mouth drift down to my neck where he proceeded to leave multiple love bites.

"I want another." I pant and he knows exactly what I was trying to say.

"My pleasure baby." I could feel him grinning against my skin.

Ezra eases a fourth finger into me causing me to gasp in pure bliss. He had the perfect rhythm worked out with his fingers all while sucking vivaciously on my neck making me moan continuously.

It didn't take much more than that for my stomach muscles to tighten and my vaginal walls to clench his fingers. I was thrown spiraling down into one the biggest body trembling orgasms to date. There was not a bone in my body that could hold back the loud scream that bypassed my lips or even the very deep moan that could almost be considered a growl when he pinched my clit to give me an extra jolt.

Ezra's left hand that had been caressing my breasts moved to wrap around my back during my intense orgasm; holding my body firmly into his.

I grab his face in my hands and kiss him eagerly.

"I love you." I mutter between kisses.

Once our lips separate, Ezra slips his fingers out of me and brings them up to his lips. He looks me deeply in the eyes while opening his mouth and sucking all of his fingers clean of my juices. There was no denying just how sexy it is to watch Ezra do that.

"Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you do that?" I grin at him; my body was slowly catching my breath after that orgasm.

"I don't think so. But nothing is near as sexy as watching you cum and hearing your moans of pleasure."

We smile happily at each other without sharing anymore words. He surprises me when his hands lightly hold my waist and lay me down on my back. He moves us so we were lying flat – him on top of me—and our feet barely skimming the front of the couch. Our lips left playful, teasing kisses wherever they could reach.

Ezra brushes a stray hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" His eyes shine brightly with love and admiration.

"Hmmm I don't think so?" I say playfully with a smile toying on my lips.

"You Aria Montgomery are the most stunning, jaw dropping, undeniably sexy, and by far the most wonderful woman ever born. I will love you even after I die." Ezra says sweetly bringing tears to my eyes.

"You'll always know your way with words, Ezra Fitz. I love you too, so so much." I express with every ounce of passion I have.

I lift my head up off the ground to kiss him slowly, delicately.

We both get lost in the kiss and let our hands continue the talking, meanwhile our lips keep up their own version of talking. We mindlessly work together to remove each other's clothing and toss it all around us leaving it out of mind. Before long we were both naked and ready to take things to the next level.

Much to Ezra's surprise I flip us over and hop up to my feet.

"Where are you going?" He wonders confused.

"My purse is over by the bed; I'm getting the condoms." I say while twirling around and walking over to retrieve my purse.

Rather than just getting one, I take the whole box that I had in my purse in case we were to need more than just one. When I return to the living room I can't help but grin internally at the fact I have such an amazing boyfriend who would do literally anything for me.

I straddle Ezra and grin happily at him.

"I want to be on top this time."

"Be my guest, baby."

I take a condom out of the box, rip open the foil package and slowly roll it down on his very erect member. Another thing I can never get over—he is ungodly huge. It is always incredibly pleasurable but it still can be a lot to take especially because of my inexperience so he knows sometimes we have to go slow and steady. This was one of those times. As always I just need a little bit of slow penetration before we can pick it up and go fast like I love.

My hands rest on his toned chest while his were on my hips to help me ease down onto him. We mewl at the feeling of him snugly inside of me. I had my bottom lip locked between my teeth as I bit it roughly while basking in the feeling of being deliciously filled.

I lift my hips up slowly then sink back down on him quickly before establishing a quick, pleasurable rhythm once I was adjusted to his size. I roll my hips up with me at the perfect angle which allow his member to hit my g-spot on each thrust.

Just like earlier, my mind was completely spaced and I couldn't think straight or even remember how many orgasms I have experienced so far. Ezra could sense I was mentally losing the ability to keep up with my movements so he took over. With his hands grasping my hips firmly he thrusts up into me so quickly that my eyes roll back in pleasure and all I can see is white.

"Shit babe!"

I continue to swear profusely until I couldn't take anymore and I come astonishingly hard and let out a scream in shock at the immensity of the bliss. My walls clamp down on his member and milk the life out of it causing him to cum hard in the condom.

I fall forward on his chest and just collapse. Our breathing was heaving as we pant together. Ezra runs his fingers through my hair in a calming manner keeping the smile glued to my face. Our sweaty bodies stick together in the most intimate way rather than a gross way. I was snuggled perfectly in his chest and lost in a dazed state. I whimper in displeasure when he withdraws from me after five minutes of recuperating.

"I would throw that away but you yet again have made my legs completely numb." I mutter sleepily in his ear.

Ezra chuckles lowly. "I'm thrilled to have such an effect on you." He grins in satisfaction.

"I have to admit you are just _that_ skilled in the sexual department, Mr. Fitz." I say seductively in his ear before playfully sinking my teeth into his earlobe.

"Don't get me riled up Miss Montgomery…" Ezra says in a mock warning tone.

"Why not?" I give him an innocent look that I know always turns him on.

"Because it is evident you are too tired for another round therefore I don't want a certain problem to _arise_."

"Why don't you throw away the condom and I'll see what I can do about this little problem you have."

"That I can do. But my problem isn't little in the least bit!"

"I can definitely agree with that, Babe." I couldn't help but giggle at his protest.

Ezra hurriedly got up to dispose of the condom in the bathroom trashcan before returning to our makeshift bed. I told him to lie down on his back and close his eyes.

I bite my lip anxiously as I run my nails up and down the tops of his thighs. His cock twitches when I lightly blow my hot breath on the tip to tease him a bit. My hands continue to rake up and down his thighs as I bow my head down to get settled between his legs. I place a light kiss directly on the tip of his member then kiss slowly down it until I reach his balls. I move my hands to wrap around his cock to stroke him while my mouth sucks and fondles his balls.

Ezra keeps groaning profusely the harder I suck his balls. Once I had them thoroughly taken care of I kiss back up to the tip of his cock. Ezra was begging for me to take him in my mouth and after making him suffer for a while I take pity on him and slowly ease him into my mouth. He lets out a deep growl in pleasure.

"Good god, Aria." He mutters the deeper my mouth welcomes him.

It was very evident his senses were already heightened due to our previous sex so I know it won't take too much for me to make him cum. I bob my head up and down quickly, my tongue caresses his long shaft. My right hand was at the base of his cock pumping and caressing the inches I was unable to fit in my mouth, meanwhile my left hand was cupping his balls and rubbing them.

"Baby I am going to cum." Ezra's hands tangle in my hair in need of something to hold on to.

Knowing the perfect thing to send him over the edge I take a deep breath through my nose, relax my throat and take him all the way in. I let him bask in the feeling of being squeezed in such tight proximities then swallow to make it even tighter.

"Holy Fuck!" Ezra groans loudly.

And just like that he erupts in my mouth. I grin with satisfaction at having the ability to make a grown man cum this hard. I greedily swallow all of his cum and lick his cock clean of any remaining.

He quickly pulls me up to him and kisses me deeply.

"I take it you liked that and it helped with the _massive_ problem?" I couldn't help but giggle at his facial expression when I describe his member to be 'massive'.

"Yes, I sure as hell did. God I love you baby." He continues on to praise me and I flush at his high words.

We snuggle as close as humanly possible; our naked bodies locking together like a puzzle piece. My head rests on his steady beating heart that lulls me into a wonderful slumber. It wasn't long until Ezra fell asleep as well with a smile glued to his face.

* * *

My eyes flutter open sometime later and I rub them tiredly in hopes of clearing up my blurred vision. Ezra and I were curled up together on the floor still with the fireplace still burning only a few feet away. The rain outside didn't seem to be as heavy as it had been for majority of the day but it's evident that it is still pouring out there.

I close my eyes and snuggle my head back down into his chest. I've never felt safer, calmer, more relaxed, or just felt completely at peace than I do right now. I can't even begin to describe what it's like to have Ezra's arms wrapped around me as if they were my safety net; protecting me from the bad in the world.

I had planned to fall back to sleep but just as my breath slows down to a soft rhythm and I begin to drift into sleep, an idea hits me.

"Ezra… Ezra wake up!" I shake him awake.

"What- what's wrong? What's happening?" He jumps up in a worry.

"Nothing just get dressed!" I say and scurry to find my clothes.

I was dressed in no time where as Ezra was just sitting on the floor startled.

"Get dressed." I urge and toss his clothes at him.

Realizing I wasn't going to budge he gets up and quickly dresses. While he is pulling his clothes on, I grab the hotel room key and slip it into my short's pocket and slide my feet into my sandals, Ezra doing the same. Without waiting as much as a second after his shoes were on I take his hand and bolt out running down the hall pulling Ezra along with me.

"Aria where are we going?" He continues to ask but I was too hyped up to reply and continue to pull him along.

"It's the middle of the night and it is pouring down rain." He reminds.

"I have an idea so hush and hurry up you slow poke! I am like a foot shorter than you yet I am running faster!"

When we suddenly reach the door to the stairwell Ezra stops and asks what I was doing. I simply tell him to come on and quit asking so many questions. I eagerly run up the stairs as quickly as possible with a complaining Ezra in tow. Finally we reach the top of the stair well and I push the door open.

"What are we doing on the roof? We could probably get in huge trouble for being out here."

I notice a few bricks stacked up right outside the door that employees or whomever must uses to prop the door open. I do so then turn to look Ezra dead in the eye after pulling Ezra out in the freezing cold rain despite his protests about it.

"We have overcome nearly everything this week that was preventing us from being together. We talked through everything and got everything out in the open. Correct?"

He shrugs and nods his head. "Well yeah, why?"

"There is one last thing we have to do before we can officially be considered 100% back in this newly stable relationship." I say firmly with a pointed look.

"And what would that be?" He looks at me confused, still wondering why I brought him up to the roof to stand in the rain.

"Kiss me. Hold me in your arms and kiss me in the rain like you have always done. This is who we are Ezra. We fight then we make out in the rain to make up for what was said or done. We won't officially be Aria and Ezra until we've had the proper reunion that we've always had in the past." I explain with tears of love and affection in my eyes.

Ezra's gaze softens greatly as he finally realizes why I dragged him to the roof top of the hotel in the rain in the middle of the night.

He doesn't take even a second to step forward, grasp my face in his hands and tilt my head up to kiss me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck at the same time he grasps my thighs to wrap my legs around his body. Our lips are smashed together kissing intently. There was an abundance of love, passion, desperation, and admiration in the kiss.

We both refuse to let go of this feeling, of this moment. His arms were wrapped firmly around me to hold me as close as possible and we continue kisses despite need of oxygen.

When we do separate our lips, we rest our foreheads together, our eyes still shut. I couldn't help but let the tears spill over my cheeks while clinging to him even closer. It was finally repaired. Our relationship will always have patches throughout the course of our life but it will always be intact no matter what is thrown at us. We will always be there for each other through the good and the bad and this past couple months have proven that.

"Don't cry Sweetheart, please don't cry." Ezra sooths and places kisses all over my face.

"I finally have you back."

"I never left." He whispers softly.

"Not physically, but it felt like you had emotionally. After this week though I know you understand my feelings on the situation with Malcom and Maggie. I finally have **you** back." I stress the meaning of those words and he understands what I meant.

"I'll always be there for you every single day from this day forward." Ezra promises.

"I love you, Ezra Fitz."

"I love you, Aria Montgomery."

I tangle my fingers in the back of his very wet hair and kiss him passionately. This time we don't break the kiss. There was no more talking for the remainder of the night.

We have come such a long way there is nothing to prevent us from fully becoming the strong, sexy, power couple we once were. We are Aria and Ezra; We are soulmates.

**I had all intentions of proofing this especially since it is the last chapter but I am leaving for a few hours and wanted to get this posted sooner rather than later for you all. Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me throughout the course of my mini story. I am more than pleased at how much you all enjoyed it and the reviews you have left for me. I will be working on Forever Loved here and there when I get a chance and write the last few chapters. Expect an update on that in a couple weeks her so. **

**Please review. **

**Have a great weekend :)**


End file.
